


When Locksley Met...

by Emmilyne



Series: Locksleyverse [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluffy, Puppy Fic, alternate season 5, some harsh language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmilyne/pseuds/Emmilyne
Summary: A collection of one-shots wherein Oliver and Felicity’s fierce (and fluffy) guard dog meets their friends and family.Also, an Olicity-observed-from-a-third-party collection.Follows Of Redemption and Inebriation (a Post-Season 4 Reunion story), where Oliver oversteps and buys Locksley, an Akita, for Felicity to keep her safe.  What follows is an alternate Season 5 (and beyond) where Oliver and Felicity are together.Chapter 1: Roy-immediately following the final chapter of OR&IChapter 2: Digg-John Skypes his family from oversees.Chapter 3: Billy- Detective Malone’s Meet-Cute with the beautiful blonde he always sees walking her dog in the park doesn’t go as planned.Chapter 4: Rory- After Felicity confesses she was responsible for Havenrock, Ragman pays her a visit to her balcony.Chapter 5:  Robbie- Oliver is bringing his son home for the first time and is more than a little worried about how he will get along Locksley.





	1. Roy

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter directly follows (actually, overlaps the end) of Of Redemption and Inebriation: Date 72. From the Olicity pov it’s complete fluff. There is some Roy angst and a lot of Theroy goodness. Enjoy!

****

**_October 7, 2016_ **

Roy really didn't know if any of this was a good idea.   It could all blow up in his… _their_ faces.  And the last thing he wanted was for Thea to get hurt.  Again.

He wasn't even sure how he let Thea talk him into this…no, that was a lie.  Roy absolutely knew.  He missed her.  Like deep in his bones, every day, sometimes so badly he could hardly breathe… _missed her_.

And it wasn't only Thea.  Roy missed everyone.  Team Arrow was the most _real_ family he'd ever known.  He'd make the choice to save Oliver over and over again, but it didn't mean their absence wasn't a hole in Roy’s heart. 

And he missed being Arsenal, missed the rush, missed the sense of accomplishment, of feeling like he was helping.   Roy missed this city.  _His_ city.

But…none of that was new and that wasn’t what brought him back to Starling…Star City. (because even the name was different now).  If anything, time and distance had muted the hunger, the ache, made it more bearable.

No, it was _Thea’s_ heartbreak that had Roy standing here now, in the room above the entrance to the new base of Team Arrow.  Not Verdant, which had been like a second home, but an empty set of offices that felt strange and unfamiliar. 

Roy had promised himself that he would never come back here.  That for all their sakes, he'd stay away, take one for the team.  But, then Thea came to him, more broken than he’d ever seen her and…

Thea…well, she’d been through more than her fair share of trauma, lost more than anyone should ever have to, so this time, after all she’d been through, when she asked Roy to come home with her, he just couldn’t say ‘no.’ 

If there was one person on Earth Roy Harper couldn’t say ‘no’ to, it was Thea Queen.  There was a reason why he hadn’t told her about his plan to take the fall for Oliver in the first place.  He hadn’t known if he could go through with it if… _when_ she tried to talk him out of it.

But this time, _she_ found _him_.  So here Roy was, wearing this ridiculous itchy ass beard, growing his hair longer than his girlfriend’s…but Thea was his _girlfriend_ again, a miracle he never believed he could have and an irritated face was nothing compared to that. 

But was Roy coming back just going to put them all in danger again?  Because that possibility…that was…that just _wasn’t_ okay.

And was anyone really going to buy this… _disguise_?  What would Oliver and Felicity think about him returning?  Roy left to protect Oliver and Roy would stand behind that decision to his dying day.  In fact, in his entire life it was probably the act he felt most proud of.

Would coming back negate all of that?  Make all the sacrifice meaningless?  And if they found him out, realized his death had been faked, would they start looking at Oliver again as the Arrow?  He was the Mayor now, for fuck’s sake.  If this all came back to somehow hurt Oliver…Roy couldn’t—

“You’re freaking out again, aren’t you?” 

Thea pulled Roy out of his, well… _mini_ -freak out with her dry words and her soft hands against his chest.  Her smile just…it just soothed something deep inside him.  A part of him felt selfish for allowing it to, but that didn’t make it any less so.

Reaching up, Thea ran her nails through his itchy beard and Roy leaned into the touch, confessing, “I just don’t want my coming back to wind up biting… _everyone_ in the ass.”  Especially her brother, her _only_ remaining family.

Letting out a long-suffering sigh (Thea was good at those), she gave Roy an exasperated look.  “It will be _fine_.  Do I need to go over all the reasons—?”

“ _Thea_.”  Roy knew he was whining, but, _Christ_ , he was nervous about going down into that… _Bunker_.  Because that wasn’t his Liar.  It was the _Bunker_ now.  What if he didn’t belong there?

“ _Roy_.” Thea echoed his whiny tone.  Sassy, but adorable as always.  “One…you weren’t _that_ famous.  Not many people even remember what Roy Harper looked like and the people who _do_ remember will keep your secret.  Your most recognizable feature is that Calvin Klein jaw of yours and with all this fur…you’ll be fine.”

Thea patted his cheek and…dear God, she really _was_ going to list the reasons.  Again.  Seriously?   Roy couldn’t help but chuckle, it was so ridiculous.  “ _The-a_ —”

“ _Two…_ even if some rando made the connection, any resemblance can be explained away by saying you are _related_ to Roy Harper.  Three…people are stupid—”

Roy really laughed this time.  “O-kay—”

“They only see what they want to see.”  Damn, these Queens were stubborn.  No way Thea was stopping until she was done with her _full_ argument.  Even if Roy had it memorized by now.  “If they haven’t figured out by now who Ollie is, you coming back isn’t gonna do a damn—”

“But that’s why—”

“…thing.  _Four_ …Ollie’s Mayor now—”

“That’s an argument _for_ me coming back?” Roy gaped, incredulous.  Thea probably should have stopped while she was ahead. 

“Of course.   _Now_ , Ollie can pardon you if anyone figures out you’re actually Roy Harper.  And since the Green Arrow is now considered a _hero_ , people are much more likely to feel disposed _for_ his predecessor…the Arrow, which people believe is _you_.” Thea finished with a poke to his chest and Roy threw his hands up in surrender.

“ _Enough_!” Why did he even bother arguing with a Queen?  “Let’s get this over with.”  Standing around like an idiot was only getting Roy’s nerves more worked up anyway. 

Thea’s huge girlish grin helped to calm the churning in his stomach.  Or at least make the nausea worth it.  She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the elevator.  Roy had been in this elevator before and he didn’t remember being quite _this_ nervous during his first decent into the Bunker…though, now that he thought about it, he had been unconscious that first time, so that could explain it.

“ _Hey_.”  Thea looped her arms around Roy’s neck and pressed against him.  “They are going to be _so_ excited.”  And it was hard to argue with that grin, especially when she was pulling him down for a kiss.

Roy let himself get lost in the kiss, but only for a moment.  “I don’t think the first time your brother sees me again, I want it to be me macking on his sister.”  Though, he kept his hands on Thea’s waist, for…um…comfort, yeah, comfort. 

“Pish.  Ollie loves you.”

Thea looked so happy.  God, let this work.  For her.

And it was always good to hear that she thought Oliver approved of him.  Roy may have even blushed a little at her words, but none of that meant that Oliver wanted to see anyone locking lips with his baby sister.  Just thinking about it gave Roy phantom pains in his thigh where that arrow was once lodged.  “It doesn’t matter.  You’ll always be—”

The elevator door opened and Roy made the conscious decision _not_ to push Thea away, for her sake.  And because it was better to begin as he intended to—

A loud growl and a menacing bark had them both jumping backwards and out of each other’s arms.  Roy looked around desperately for a weapon.  Ah…and, yeah…they didn’t have any.  Pretty stupid, being back in Star City and all.  What the hell had they been thinking walking around unarmed?  Only Gotham had a worse crime rate.  Though this wasn’t a criminal.  This was…

“What the _fuck_ is that?” Roy burst out, grabbing Thea and trying to pull her behind him as the growling… _wild animal_ advanced. 

Christ, its teeth were _huge_ …and bared...and there was drool dripping down like it was already preparing to have them as lunch…it made Roy shutter.  He did not do well with wild animals.  He was a city boy through and through.  Why the fuck was there a _wild animal_ in the Arrow Bunker?

Roy lurched to the side, trying to push the elevator button and get them the hell out of there, but the stupid animal…well, maybe he wasn’t stupid and that was the _problem_ …was already in-between the doors and they wouldn’t close, they just kept spasming uselessly.

“Oh wow…he grew!”  Thea breathed…from _beside_ Roy, because, of _course,_ Thea Queen wouldn’t stay behind him.  What the hell was he thinking?  But wait…

“You know this beast!”  Because seriously…what the fuck!  
  
Thea shrugged, barely sparing Roy a glance.  “Well, he’s sort of Oliver and Felicity’s dog.”

“What!?”  Roy was well aware that he was starting to sound hysterical here.  Oliver and Felicity had a _dog_?  And, _of course,_ they would have to have the deadliest fucking dog on the whole fucking planet!  Of _course_ , they would.

Thea’s voice softened and she crouched down.  “Hey, Locksley.  It’s me, Auntie Thea.  You remember me?  We’ve Skyped lots…” 

Auntie Thea?  She couldn’t be serious.

But Thea _looked_ serious.  She approached the animal carefully (thank God, for that at least), but three loud barks had her jumping backward. 

And, well, Roy, may have grabbed her by the waist and swung her to the back of the elevator, muttering, “I don’t think he remembers you.”  Because really…Skype?

“Sure, he does.  He just…”  And the damn stubborn woman tried _again_ to approach the dog only to be met with a snarl.  Wow, those teeth were even bigger than Roy thought. 

“Stop!”  Roy yanked her back again by the arm, though he didn’t even bother to try to get in front of her this time.  “I think these things go by scent, Thea.  He can’t recognize you from _Skype_!”  And he prayed, for _once_ , she would listen to reason.

“Oh.”  Thea looked genuinely disappointed by this information and paused, frowning, only to flinch when the dog barked again.  What the hell did that thing want?  “Okay.  Plan B.  Do you have something to throw?”

“Throw?  Like a stick?”  Roy was pretty certain that he was looking at Thea like she was insane, but…did she think this was a cartoon?

Thea just rolled her eyes at Roy and shook her head, going for her tiny bag (really, of all times for her not to bring that huge ass one she usually had.  At least _that_ they could have used as a weapon).  And she pulled out…

“Lipstick?  Seriously?  He’s not going to recognize you any better with _lipstick_!” They were in big trouble if Roy was the one with the more extensive animal knowledge.

Thea just shot Roy an irritated look, then zeroed in on the control panel and threw the lipstick, hitting a button and making something light up.  Roy didn’t know what she did, but he had to admit it was pretty damn impressive.

“ _Yesss_!!”

“What was that?”  Roy’s eyes were still on the animal.  It would be nice to know the plan.  If there _was_ a plan.  He really hoped there was a really good plan. 

  
“Ollie!  Where are you!” Thea yelled in the direction of the keypad and…so, apparently, it was an intercom.  Which could work.  If someone was listening.  “And why is there a wolf keeping us from getting into the bunker?!”  And, also, clearly, Thea was more upset than she let on about the guard dog, given her tone with her brother.

Then the dog let out three more loud barks and kind of… _pounced_ closer.  Now, Roy was really going to lose his shit.  “Jesus...that’s not a wolf.  It’s a fox.  It’s a Giant Wolf-Fox hybrid monster and it’s gonna kill us!” he screamed out, hoping Thea’s ass of a brother heard them and came fast.  Who the hell got a creature like this on _purpose_?!

It made a move to bite his girlfriend and Roy lunged in front of her.  “Thea!”

“Locksley!  Here!” 

The sharp commend came, not from the intercom, but from the room behind the elevator and, immediately, the animal’s whole demeanor changed.  It stood up straight, the snarl falling from its lips and its tail wagging. 

Holy shit!  It _was_ a dog.  Now that it didn’t look like it was going to eat them alive, it looked less like a monster and more like a…

Wow, it was actually kinda cute.  In a scary, menacing sort of way.  Kinda like Oliver.

But still, (kinda like Oliver) the animal never lost focus.  It clearly took guard duty very seriously.  Roy would swear that it actually looked him in the eye and gave him a look that said, ‘Don’t even think about it!’

“Locksley!  Back, boy!  To me!” Oliver barked (yes, Roy was going with ‘barked.’  It was fitting). 

The dog glanced over its shoulder.  And that may sound like an exaggeration, it _was_ a dog for Christ’s sake, but that thing definitely _glanced_ over its shoulder.  And when it saw Oliver, it trotted over to stand by his side, eyes alert and trained on Thea and Roy.

Oliver’s hand fell to the dog’s head.  “Good boy.”

“Good boy?”  Roy was not proud to admit that he screeched the words.  But what the fuck, man?

Thea, on the other hand, had the most bizarre priorities… 

“Why are you in boxers?  Oh _Ollie_ …”  Closing her eyes, Thea’s head rolled back on her shoulders as she moaned, “Please, tell me you didn’t get into a fight with Felicity… _again_?”

Oliver just put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes at his sister, then ignored Thea to pay attention to damn dog who was now…smiling?  Was that thing smiling up at Oliver? 

“Sorry boy, I don’t have any treats on me—” 

“Seriously?  How is giving that thing a treat even a consideration?  It almost ate us!”  Roy was really going to have to rethink rejoining Team Arrow if that thing was going to be here.  “And _I_ thought it was bad when you shot me.”

Then, in an even more shocking turn of events, Oliver gave Roy an easy, relaxed smile, which…kinda weirded him out.  “Sorry, but Locksley, here, is trained to keep people he doesn’t know out of the Bunker. He did a good job, so…”  Oliver shrugged, then reached his hand out for Roy.  “It’s good to see you, Roy.  Nice beard.”

Roy reached out to take Oliver’s hand, stretching his arm out.  He was _reluctant_ to take a step closer.  “It itches,” he grumbled, one eye on the dog, just in case there were any sudden movements.  It was just… _strange_ how it had suddenly gone so tame.

Oliver chuckled.  “You’ll get used to it.”

Roy was about to ask if he meant the beard or the dog, when Thea pulled Oliver’s attention, rather violently, by smacking him solidly on the chest.  Thea was never good at sharing her brother’s attention.  Or anyone’s, for that matter.  “Don’t change the subject!  Why are you sleeping in the Bunker again?”

Locksley seemed to take offense to Thea hitting his master and growled, but luckily, Oliver was there to keep him from going completely feral again.  “ _Down_ , Locksley.  It’s just Thea.”  He seemed as confused as his sister as to why the dog didn’t recognize her from _Skype_.  Seriously, these trust fund babies, they might be brilliant, but, sometimes, they didn’t have any common sense.

As evidenced by the fact that Thea completely ignored that great growling menace and smacked her brother _again_.  “Answer me!  What did you do?!”

“He didn’t do anything.” 

Thankfully, Felicity seemed to take that as a cue to come sauntering in wearing nothing but what was clearly Oliver’s T-shirt and socks, pushing her messy…very obviously, sex hair… _ewwww_ …out of her face.  She ran a hand over Oliver’s back as she came around him and…yuck, yuck, and double yuck.

Okay, so Roy had always been on Team Olicity.  He full-on rooted for Oliver and Felicity to get together, ‘cause the UST in the old Liar…suffocating at times.  And who didn’t want to see Oliver more relaxed and a happy smile on Felicity’s face?  But, wow, Roy had _so_ not realized how much it would feel like his parents having sex!  Or even like his sister and big brother…no, it wasn’t _that_ gross. 

But as soon as Felicity saw Roy, a huge smile spread across her face and Roy couldn’t help but relax.  It felt incredibly… _home-like_ to see that welcoming face.  Even if all her trademark lipstick was more prevalent on Oliver’s chin than on her lips and her hair was sticking up in several directions. 

Felicity walked straight to Roy and threw her arms around him in a warm hug, breathing, “Roy,” into his neck.

Roy smiled into her hair and tried, _really hard_ , to ignore the fact that instead of smelling how she usually smelled, like coffee and vanilla, Felicity smelled like Oliver during a workout…and sex.  Ew ew ew!  Mental image…away, damn you!  Away!

Still, Roy managed to control his expression when he pulled back and smiled down at her.  “Felicity.  You’re… _disheveled_.”  He gave her an eyebrow wag, because even if ewww, it was fun to tease.  It was the only upside he could see, actually.

Never one to disappoint, Felicity’s lips screwed up in an adorably embarrassed pout and her cheeks turned bright red.  Yeah, Roy could see why Oliver adored this woman. 

“So are you.  What’s your excuse,” she threw back, patting his beard, because Felicity Smoak was nothing if not quick witted. 

“I’m in,” Roy lowered his voice for affect, dipping his head until his nose bumped hers, “ _disguise_.”

Felicity giggled…whoa, like _giggled_.  She never _used_ to be a giggler, but…was that tequila on her breath? 

“Good excuse!”  Felicity smiled as she stepped out of Roy’s arms and back toward her boyfriend.

“Ok!” Thea announced, throwing up her hands and demanding the room’s attention.  Again.  “I’m trying to figure out which is worse _, you_ ,” she pointed at her brother, “getting into a fight with Felicity…or you _both_ having sex in the Bunker.  There is a _clear_ no sex in the Bunker rule!”

Oliver looked like he was fighting a smile, trying to decide whether he should feel guilty or proud.  ‘Proud’, Roy wanted to tell him.  Even if… _eww_ …he should be proud.  Not that Roy would ever say that in front of his girlfriend.

Either way, Oliver looked to _his_ girlfriend for the answer, which was really a good call.  The guy was learning.

Felicity just shrugged the question off, moving to embrace Thea next.  “The rule stopped applying when everyone left and Oliver and I were the only people _in_ the Bunker.”

His face breaking out in a smug grin, Oliver turned to his sister with a ‘Ha! Take that!’ look.

Luckily, Thea wasn’t even looking at him.  She was embracing Felicity, her nose wrinkling as she did so.  “Ew, you smell like sex and…Patron?”  But in direct opposition to her words, Thea pulled Felicity even closer, rocking her a little.  “And… _my brother_.  Double ew!”

Grinning cheekily, Felicity countered with, “Do you want me to smell like sex with someone else?”

Thea rolled her eyes.  “ _No._ But still...”

But the funniest part was the face Oliver made when Felicity mentioned having sex with someone else…a mix of indignation and horror. Now that Roy was starting to get over the ick factor…this shit was going to be _fun_. 

When Felicity stepped back from Thea, she just kind of slipped under Oliver’s arm.  It came around her automatically and it was weird, Roy didn’t think he had ever seen Oliver look so… _content_ before.  No, he had _never_ seen Oliver look content _ever_.  Who was this dude?  This was more than a post sex high.  Damn, Roy had missed a lot.

Then Thea screamed.  Like a blister your ears scream.  Loud enough to make the dog take a step backward, it’s ears perking up.  Though, the beast was remarkably well-behaved now that it was snuggled into Felicity’s side.  Again, that dog was a whole hell of a lot like Oliver.  Roy guessed there was something to that thing people said about pets resembling their owners.

“You got _married_!” Thea accused and, wow, she made it sound like getting married was one step below murdering her mother…actually, Roy didn’t think she made a noise like that when her mother was murdered.  “You _promised_!  You promised you wouldn’t get married without me!”

Ohhhh…this was _not_ going to be good.  These things were important to Thea.

Then Thea started poking Oliver in the chest again and it must have been too much for the poor dog because he growled and lunged at Thea. 

Felicity had to pull him back.  “Locksley, no!”

Roy grabbed Thea around the waist and hoisted her off the ground and away from the dog.  And her brother for that matter, just so she wouldn’t be tempted to attack him again.  Roy trusted Felicity and Oliver to hold back the dog, but Thea…well, he certainly didn’t trust her to keep her hands to herself.  Though, honestly, Roy was completely on Thea’s side.  Oliver was her only family, couldn’t they have waited for her?

Oliver was ignoring Thea and her questions, which was rude and just made her angrier.  What the fuck, man?  Roy wasn’t going to be able to hold her back forever.  She was damn strong for such a tiny woman. 

While Thea squirmed in Roy’s arms, her brother knelt and talked to the dog.  “Locksley, buddy.  It’s just Thea.  She’s not going to hurt me.”  The woman in question growled, as if she were _trying_ to prove him wrong _and_ attesting to Roy’s point about the Queens and common sense.  Even if Roy was on his girlfriend’s side on this issue, that dog needed to be taken seriously. 

“You know Thea from Skype,” Oliver was explaining to the dog.  As if it were a person.  And not a dog.  That didn’t understand the concept of video chatting.

“Oliver.” Felicity rolled her eyes, trying, again, to push back her mess of hair.  “Dogs know people by scent.  They can’t get that through a computer screen.”

Ha!  “See,” Roy couldn’t resist whispering in Thea’s ear, because it wasn’t often that a genius validated his point.

Felicity gently cupped Locksley’s muzzle and brought him around to look her in the eye, saying slowly and firmly, “Locksley, Thea and Roy are family.  _Fam-i-ly_.  Here, Thea, give me your hand.” 

Felicity reached out for her hand, but Thea jerked back.  “The hell I will!  You _promised_ you wouldn’t get married without me!”

“We didn’t,” Oliver and Felicity protested together, with differing levels of sympathy.

Then Oliver turned to Felicity, his lips tipped up in a half-smile.  “I told you that’s what people would think.”

“And I _believed_ you.  I just didn’t think the reactions would be this violent.”  Felicity seemed to be smothering another one of those giggles.  Roy wondered if they were a product of Oliver or the booze he smelled on her breath.  Then Felicity turned to Thea and said very reasonably, “It’s an engagement ring.  For men.”

“Because it’s sexist that men don’t get one,” Oliver added matter-of-factly, amusement lighting up his eyes.

Thea deflated a little in Roy’s arms, but still she argued, “I’m really supposed to believe—”

Felicity threw up her arms in frustration.  “You know, it’s really hard to propose without a ring!”

And Roy had no idea what that meant, but apparently, Thea did, because she froze for half a second, then let out another squeal, this one even louder.  And, at least, this time it was a happy squeal.  He thought.   “Ahhh!  Oh my _God_!  You proposed this time!” 

Roy was beginning to feel bad for the poor dog’s ears, but if this meant there was still a wedding for Thea to attend…thank _God_ was right.

Felicity blushed and nodded, while Oliver did his impression of the happiest man on Earth…which was just the weirdest thing Roy had ever seen.  And he’d seen some weird shit!

Thea let out yet _another_ ear-piercing squeal (Jesus Christ, Roy didn’t remember her doing that so much) and launched herself, not at her brother, but at Felicity, leaving Oliver to hold back the dog…who was now practically airborne with excitement as Thea cried, “That’s the most romantic thing I have ever heard!” and rocked Felicity in her arms.

“Hey, I’m the brother,” Oliver protested.

“You’re one lucky son-of-a-bitch, is what you are.”  But Thea threw herself at him next for a long hug.

And the dog…Locksley…the poor thing didn’t know what to do.  He just kept looking back and forth, in a tizzy, barking loudly.

“I think we’d better take a moment to do Locksley introductions,” Felicity finally said.  And if that was going to stop the barking, then thank the lord.

“Before he has a heart attack?”  Roy asked, because, really, that animal was gonna drop dead from all the excitement.

“Exactly.”  Felicity smiled at Roy and held out her palm.  “Here, give me your hand.” 

While a few minutes ago, Roy would have been reluctant to go near the beast, he was starting to feel a camaraderie with the poor guy.  It was hard to be new to Team Arrow and not know what the hell was going on, who was a friend and who wasn’t.  And this guy, he looked like he was a part of the team now.

Felicity caught Roy’s hand and brought it to Locksley, who obediently sniffed.  “Locksley, this is Roy.  Roy is family.”

Okay…umm, now Roy had the distinct feeling that he was about to start crying.  And he was not okay with that. 

He just…he hadn’t thought that he had forgotten…but he must have, because it was incredible how much he had missed this.  And when Felicity moved on to do introductions with Thea, Roy watched, silent, afraid to speak.

Once Locksley accepted someone, apparently, he accepted them completely, because before Roy knew what was happening, Thea was on the floor with the dog on her lap, getting his belly rubbed.  Felicity had stepped back to her now default position under Oliver’s arm, which…still strange.  They had been together when Roy was in town because of the Calculator, but they hadn’t been like _this_ …like exuding domestic bliss. 

Thankfully, Oliver saved him by starting the conversation, because Roy didn’t know where to go with… _everything_ and the last thing he wanted was to break down in a blubbering mess.  “Are you guys moving back to Laurel’s old place—?”

“—unless the memories are too much—” Felicity cut in, overlapping the end of Oliver’s question.

“—you can stay with us until you find a new place.”

Okay, _now_ they were finishing each other’s sentences.  Just when Roy thought it couldn’t get more... _overwhelming_.

Thea smiled up at Oliver and Felicity, as if this weren’t some strange shit.  “That’s okay.  We’re going back to Laurel’s and my place.  I like the memories there.”

“Great,” Oliver pointed at Thea.  “You’re back as my Chief of Staff.  I can’t wait to fire that incompetent—”

“ _Oliver_ …” That earned an eye-roll from wifey.

“Hey, it’s a great day to be the Mayor of Star City.  Not only does he get a brand-new fiancé…” He leaned down to kissed her smiling lips.

Roy had to look away.  His eyes met Thea’s and, despite her enthusiasm for the engagement, she seemed about as thrilled as he was with the PDA.  “Don’t you love when he talks in third person?”

Oliver ignored his sister’s quip and continued, “ _And_ I get to get rid of my asshole Chief of Staff as well as the Idiot Brigade.”

Felicity’s eyes went wide and her smile broadened.  Apparently, she was done reprimanding Oliver’s harsh words for his staff.  She mustn’t like the ‘Idiot Brigade’ either.  “That’s an excellent idea.  Hide in plain sight.”  Locksley didn’t blink when _she_ poked Oliver in the chest.

Watching Oliver preen was kinda nauseating and, also, now Roy was feeling _completely_ lost. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet.  Roy wasn’t sure how he fit in with this new dynamic and, now that the excitement of it all was fading, he was starting to wonder, again, if he even should.  These people were _happy_.  That’s what Roy wanted for them. He had no desire to fuck that up by trying to shoehorn himself back into the mix.

But Roy had no idea how to bring that up, so he asked, “Um…care to share with the class?”

Felicity nodded, fairly bouncing with excitement. She was, obviously, blissfully oblivious to the war going on in Roy’s head.  “As mayor, Oliver has a security detail and you can imagine how well _that_ goes over.”

Thea hummed her agreement.  “The Idiot Brigade?”

“Yup.  But now that Roy is here,” Felicity gestured to him in a very Felicity-esque way, “he can be Oliver’s body guard and—”

“I can fire all of them.”  Oliver looked uncharacteristically thrilled with the idea.

But wifey just rolled her eyes again.  Roy had a feeling Felicity did that a lot.  Maybe as much as Thea did with him.  “You can divert their attention to more worthwhile pursuits,” she corrected.

And…okay…wow, they were really just fitting him right back in.  Roy didn’t even know how to deal with that.  He’d expected at least _some_ reluctance.  He knew they were good people…heroes and all that, but clearly, they hadn’t thought this through.

Clearing his throat, Roy forced himself to say, “You guys…are you absolutely sure this is okay?  I mean, that it’s not too dangerous for you to have me in Star City.  I can—”

“ _Roy_ ,” Thea hissed and, _damn_ , if looks could kill…  “We _discussed_ this.”

Crap, now he was upsetting her.  It was the last thing Roy wanted to do, but…he couldn’t do this without making sure _all_ parties involved had thought it through.  He refused to be selfish in this.  Pushing his hands into his pockets, Roy found it impossible to look Thea in the eye as he said, “I know, but it’s not just the two of us affected here—”

“We’re _sure_ ,” Felicity interrupted firmly.

Oliver nodded in agreement.  “You really don’t understand how annoying my security detail is,” he added, earning the lamest little slap from Felicity.

And Roy just…he wasn’t really sure how to process all this, so he grabbed on to the one thing he could.  “Did you just make a joke?  I mean, it wasn’t a very good one, but I’m kinda starting to doubt that you _are_ Oliver Queen.”

“Ha Ha,” Oliver grumbled as Felicity again _giggled_.

Roy really hadn’t been kidding.  Giggly Felicity was hard enough to wrap his head around, Oliver Queen with a sense of humor was mind blowing. 

“But seriously,” Oliver said and Roy raised his eyebrows, waiting for the punchline, “Felicity will get you an airtight new identity in no time.”

The woman in question was casually leaning against the bare chest that used to send her into spasms of awkward babbles.  “Easy Peasy.”  Felicity smiled, snapping her fingers for emphasis.

“Maybe…Roy’s cousin from Hub City?” Thea suggested, as if this wasn’t something they had already discussed at length and decided upon. 

Felicity nodded with enthusiasm.  “Love it!  It explains away the resemblance _and_ the cousin of a vigilante would be seen as a valuable bodyguard, at least in the current political climate.  The Green Arrow _is_ Star City’s hero now,” Felicity announced proudly.

Oliver tried to hide his pleased expression behind an eye roll.  It didn’t work. 

The whole plan, it sounded…good.  Too good to be true, actually.  Keeping his eyes carefully _away_ from Thea, Roy asked one more time, just to be sure, “You guys obviously have a good thing going here, if—?”

“And it just got better.”  It was Felicity’s no-nonsense tone.  It was almost impossible to argue with her no-nonsense tone.  It usual meant the decision was made.

She reached out a hand to Roy and he took it, because when Felicity Smoak gave you her hand, you took it.  And that wasn’t even taking into account her new fiancé, who looked like he might knock your teeth in for making her frown.

“Told you,” Thea sang and Roy couldn’t help but smile.  This was one win he would happily give her.

“Welcome home, Roy,” Oliver added and even the damn dog barked and it wasn’t menacing at all this time.  It was almost…welcoming.   It made them laugh.  Roy looked around.  He had no idea what he had just signed up for, but… 

“No place I’d rather be.”  They were the truest words Roy had ever spoken.


	2. Digg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter heavily features Baby Sara. The first draft was scribbled two days before the episode where we learned Sara was now John Jr. I seriously considered switching it, but in the end I had better plans for John Jr. as Sara’s little brother. And I think people will enjoy two-year old Sara and Locksley.
> 
> I sent this to my betas advertising a piece of fluff and was later corrected. While Olicity in this chapter is quite happy, it’s from John’s pov and he’s in a pretty angsty place.
> 
> This chapter falls between chapters 3 and 4 of Of Redemption and Inebriation.
> 
> Also, I’ve been assuming everyone got the reference to Locksley’s name, which is probably silly of me. In case you didn’t. It’s to Robert of Locksley (or Loxley), one of the speculated birth names of Robin Hood in the 12th or 13th century.

**July 7, 2016**

There were times when Digg didn’t know why the fuck he left.  Flying from one barren wasteland to another, from the deserts of the Middle East to frozen isolation of Western Europe, following orders from people he barely knew, let alone trusted.

It was something a sergeant wasn’t even supposed to think about…whether he trusted the decisions his superiors made.  He was just supposed to _do_ it.  The army was about following orders.  Blind trust.  Your superiors were your _superiors_. 

It was one of things John had looked forward to, actually.  _Not_ making the decisions.  Following orders.  Trusting that it was for the greater good.  That just being part of the American Army made him one of the good guys.

But Digg didn’t… _couldn’t_ think that way anymore.  Not after everything.  Some pompous middle-aged asshole told him to do something and immediately he thought ‘why.’ That didn’t mean he could _say_ anything.  He just had to clench his teeth and remind himself that he wasn’t here because it was fun. 

John had reenlisted to figure out a way to deal with this darkness inside him.  Away from the people he loved.  And if that meant Digg had to do what some idiot colonel told him to do without question and pretended to trust men he didn’t know from a hole in the wall, then so be it. 

He just needed to stop comparing them to his team in Star City, to stop thinking that even at his worst, Oliver at least _listened_ to what John had to say, always wanted his opinion.

John didn’t even know if what he was doing was helping anyone and, so far, he’d done nothing when came to his primary objective.  Whatever the hell _that_ was?   To figure what the hell was wrong with him, maybe?  Repent?  Well, sometimes, the only thing it felt like he was accomplishing was punishing his family by not being there.

Though, maybe, John didn’t trust himself around his family and that was why he ran away.  If he could do what he did to Andy, how could anyone be safe around him?

Digg scrubbed a hand down his face and sat down at the metal table for his scheduled Skype session with Lyla and Sara.  It had been a terrible day.  A terrible fucking week, really, but he had better pull it together before he pressed that button.   He was not disappointing his family _again_ by missing this call. 

Taking in a deep breath, Digg carefully schooled his features into a pleasant expression and clicked the connect icon.

Immediately, Sara’s face filled the screen and Digg felt the despair fade away.  Maybe _this_ was why he joined back up.  He didn’t deserve to have _this_ _feeling_ all the time.

Sara rocked on her feet, hunched over, her elbows braced on the short table in front of the laptop, her smile brilliant. “Hi, Daddy!”

“Hi, Baby.”  The back of his throat burned as Digg felt himself smile despite himself.  “Look how _big_ you’ve gotten!  Where’s Mama?”

Digg expected to hear Lyla’s voice call out from behind her, but, instead, Sara tilted her chubby little face and leaned it on her hand, saying, “Wo’k.”

For a moment, John was lost in how adorable she was…wait.  What?

“Work?”  Digg frowned, attempting to peer around Sara, with little success.  He hadn’t gotten word from Lyla that there was a change of plans.  That wasn’t like his wife.  “Who’s watching you?  _Sara_ , where are you, baby?”

Then Digg, honest to God, jumped as a loud ‘woof’ echoed through his computer and a …what the…Goddamn it!  A _dog_ jumped into view!  The creature just popped up in front of Sara, his paws on the table, his big tongue hanging out as he stared at John.  Then he…she… _it_ let out another loud bark that rang over the speakers.

“Oh.  My.   _God_!  What is _that_?” John growled.  What the hell?  That thing was as big as his daughter.  Bigger!  Who the hell let that thing near his baby?!

But Sara was far from scared.  In fact, she was giggling uncontrollably, her little arms winding around the massive furball’s neck.  “Is is a Woxwey!”

John had no idea what a ‘Woxwey’ was or why the hell it was babysitting his toddler, but he certainly wasn’t okay with it.  Where the hell was Lyla? 

“A dog?” John asked, stupidly, because, _obviously,_ it was a dog. 

And the damn thing barked, as if to say ‘duh,’ and Digg was certain he was going insane.  Not only was a giant dog babysitting his daughter, it was patronizing him.

But hallucination or not, at the moment, the dog was sniffing the screen and Digg got an oh-so-attractive close up of gold colored fur, wet nose, and slobber.

“Off Woxwey!  Mine Daddy!” 

Then to his horror, Sara grabbed the beast around its neck and pulled it back.  John felt himself rising to his feet, as if he could jump through the screen and protect her.  As if…what the fuck was he doing there?  And who in _hell_ was watching his daughter? Somebody needed to stop that beast from mauling his baby!

But instead of growling and attacking, the animal threw its paws around Sara’s neck and smothered the delighted little girl with kisses.

Well, thank God, for that.  With his imminent heart attack averted, Digg collapsed back into his chair as he got a better look at the animal.  It was only a puppy.  A puppy that seemed quite good with children.  Gentle even. 

Which didn’t explain, or justify, why it was babysitting his only daughter.  “Sara, baby?  Did Mama buy you a puppy?”

Dear God, did they have a dog?  Lyla wouldn’t buy a dog without discussing it with John first.  No.  That just wasn’t something his wife would do.  Unless…she was a lot more pissed off at him for reenlisting than she was letting on.  _Shit_.

But the only one there to answer questions was his 21-month-old, who John was beginning to suspect barely remembered he was there.  Giggling, Sara cried, “No!” as she pushed the dog off her shoulders, trying to avoid being further slobbered.

Swallowing his frustration, (this is what he got for leaving) Digg tried again, “Sara, did Mommy get you a dog?”  To piss off Daddy?

“No.” Sara shook her head, wearing a huge smile.    _Finally_ , his daughter turned and actually looked at him.  “Siwwy, Daddy.”  And Digg started to relax.  “Unca Owwie and An Icity.”

“That’s Uncle Oliver and Aunt Felicity’s dog?” Digg translated, feeling even more confused. Though, it was certainly preferable to being his daughter’s dog.   But John couldn’t see either of his friends buying a dog, never mind together.  He hadn’t been gone for six weeks.  Oliver and Felicity were just beginning to mend their relationship and, last John had heard, they were planning to take it slow this time.  Getting a dog was _not_ slow.

“Noooo, siwwy Daddy.”

Okay, so _not_ Oliver and Felicity’s dog…? So…?

“Woxwey is puppy!” Sara’s beautiful face looked straight at the camera, giving him a perfect exasperated baby look.  Because, _obviously_ , the distinction was extremely important.

Digg groaned.  Sometimes, it was exhausting trying to get information from a not quite two-year-old.  “This is Uncle Oliver and Aunt Felicity’s _puppy_?”

“Ya!” Sara gave him a big toothy grin, clearly, proud that he’d finally figured it out.  

Digg shook his head, a smile pulling at his lips.  Well, he didn’t know what was going on in Star City, but at least his wife hadn’t bought a Spite Dog.  And now it was pretty clear who was, _supposedly,_ watching his daughter.  

“Are Uncle Oliver and Aunt Felicity babysitting you?” He hoped it wasn’t just Oliver.  Though, that might explain his absence…no, Oliver tended to be a hovering, overprotective babysitter.  But if he was off macking on his girlfriend and ignoring Sara, John was gonna… Where the hell were they? 

The dog… _puppy_ seemed to notice him again and John got _another_ close up of his snout as it pressed against the screen, apparently trying to sniff him through the internet.  Not gonna work, buddy.  If John couldn’t jump through to save his daughter, then no whiffs for puppy.  Though, maybe, he’d have better luck asking the dog where its owners were.

“Locksley!  What did I say about noses on screens!  Worse than dirty fingers…”

_Locksley_?  Was _that_ what Sara was trying to say? 

A set of short, but neatly manicured, purple nails appeared, shoving the dog out of the way and off of the table.  Then, _finally,_ a familiar _adult_ face popped into view.  Wide sunny smile.  Dangly earrings.  Two-tone glasses. Thank God.

“Hi, John!”

“Hi, Felicity.”  Sighing in relief, John let himself relax.  “I see you have my daughter.”

“Lyla had an emergency and we’re, ah…a little shorthanded here.”  Felicity scrunched up her nose.  It was her apologetic nose scrunch, but John wasn't sure if she was apologizing for making him feel guilty or for…

Digg glanced behind his friend and narrowed his eyes, saying very carefully, “Felicity?  Do you have my toddler in the bunker?”

Felicity shrugged, her sheepish look telling John all he needed to know.  A computer dinged.   Not the one they were using, but one of Felicity's babies.  “Oh.”   She hopped up and John watched her face disappear and listened to her heels click on the cement floor as she rushed up the stairs to her liar.  “Oliver, we have something!”

Green leather and combats boots appeared into his line of vision.  John could only see as high as Oliver’s gauntlets as he strapped them into place.  Sara and ‘Woxwey’ were content to play on the floor together next to…okay, at least they put a baby gate around the weapons rack and the table John kept all of his guns in, but they had to know those things weren’t super secure, right?  Jesus _Christ_.

Oliver turned to crouch in front of the camera.  “Hey, John.”

“Oliver.” Digg nodded, thinking that, maybe, he was looking into a weird alternate universe.  John was gone for six weeks and suddenly their super-secret vigilante lair was a daycare…and a doggy daycare.  “You have my daughter in the bunker.”   He didn’t think it needed to be said _whose_ rule they were breaking.  That place had better be _fully_ baby proofed.  The med cart alone was pretty terrifying. 

Shrugging ruefully, Oliver just said, “We’re a little shorthanded.”

They didn't seem to be _trying_ to make John feel guilty, neither of his friends appeared irritated or judging, but they’d fallen upon the perfect come-back for why they had his daughter in the bunker.  How was he supposed to be angry about how they chose to watch Sara when they were only doing it because John had skipped town?

Maybe it was prudent to change the subject.  “When did you and Felicity get a _puppy_?”

Oliver shrugged again, wearing the look Thea and Felicity often referred to as _his_ puppy-dog look.  John wondered how it compared to the real-live one they had now.

“A little over a week ago.  Its Felicity's dog.”

“No, he’s not,” Felicity’s voice rang out from behind him.  “Oliver bought him!”

A disgruntled look settled on Oliver's face, but he kept his eyes on John.  “He lives with Felicity in the Loft.  He's her guard dog.”

" _Our_ ,” Felicity’s voice corrected again, clearly not willing to take full responsibility for the little beast.

“ _That's_ a guard dog?” Digg scoffed in disbelief as the adorable little menace...and John was damn sure that puppy was a menace…climbed up on Oliver's knee from one side as Sara attempted to do the same from the other.

Felicity's laughter filled the bunker.  “That's what I said.”

Glaring at his, again, girlfriend from over his shoulder, Oliver defended, “By the time John gets back, Locksley will be able to take down a bear!”

“A bear, man?”  Last John had heard, there weren't a whole lot of bears in Star City.

Oliver turned his glare on John.  “Or a person similarly sized.”

Alright, Digg would give him that one.  He could see how that would be useful.  Though, it was hard to imagine that ball of fluff taking down a baby rabbit.  Lowering his voice, he looked Oliver in the eye and asked, “What happened to taking it slow?”

“We _are_ taking it slow.”  Oliver's tone was defensive as he pulled Sara up onto one knee and scratched the dog’s head with his other hand.  It was quite the domestic scene.  Considering there was an army's worth of lethal weapons only a few feet away.  “If we were living together, Felicity wouldn't need a guard dog.”

John just shook his head.  “But by the time that thing grows, man...”

“Ha!”  Felicity called out, clearly not missing anything despite John's lowered tone.  Not that Oliver was bothering to keep his voice down.  “That's, _also,_ what I said.”  It made John grin, despite himself.  At least some things never changed.

Oliver gave Felicity a full Arrow glower this time.  Or, at least, he tried to.  “You got that address for me?” he grumbled.

“Almost,” Felicity sang, completely unfazed by his tone. 

John took in the sight of his daughter sitting on the _Green Arrow’s_ lap.  “Is it smart to wear the that suit in front of Sara?”

Was no one else considering the consequences of a child in a superhero liar? 

Oliver rolled his eyes, giving him a look that said he was being ridiculous.  “John, she’s not even two.”

John bristled and was about to argue when Sara, again, gave her father that heart-wrenching four tooth grin.  “Unca Owwie is Gween Awwow.”

Digg didn't know if he should be smug or concerned.  Oliver had a lot to learn about kids.

Eyes snapping over to the child on his lap, Oliver tried to glare, but failed miserably.  Actually, he looked slightly panicked.  The Green Arrow taken down by a toddler.  John had to admit that it was rather entertaining.  And, also, maybe, a proud papa moment. 

“You're lucky you're so cute,” Oliver told Sara as she continued to grin proudly at him, even adding a pat to his green clad chest.

John was going with smug.  At least for now.   There was still time for damage control.  Shaking his head, John asked, “Now what, genius?  What happens when she tells all the kids at Gymboree that Unca Owwie is the Green Arrow?”

"Gween Awwow,” Felicity corrected, but John and Oliver only rolled their eyes, because that was far from helpful.  Thankfully, if Sara had any idea that they were teasing of her, her big smile didn’t show it.

Oliver shot them both a quelling look before turning soft eyes back to John's daughter.  “Sara, sweetie, you know how you love to play pretend?  Well, Uncle Oliver dresses up like superheroes to play.”

“Yeah, right,” Felicity guffawed.

“Hun,” was Oliver's tight lipped warning.  Then he was smiling back at Sara.  “I like to dress up just like you and your friends.  To play.  With…Aunt Felicity.”

And _that_ conjured up bedroom images that Digg just did _not_ want to have.  And Felicity’s laughter helped not at all. 

But Sara just beamed up at Oliver, her chubby hand coming up to pat his stubble. “Pwincesses and superhewos?”

“Exactly.” Oliver grinned down at her proudly.  His shoulders visibly relaxed as he turned his face to kiss her fingers and blow raspberries into her hand, making her laugh.  It was endearing as all hell, but Digg had a feeling this was not the end to damage control they’d have to do to keep his toddler from revealing any information about their secret identities. 

“Ya!”  Sara, the little traitor, seemed to be totally on Oliver’s side, though, and even the dog barked in agreement, it’s fuzzy little tail wagging.

“Got it!” Felicity called out triumphantly.  

"Be good," Oliver told Sara, kissing her nose and lifting her off his knee.  “Stay safe, John.”

“You too, man,” John answered automatically, but then his throat started to close as he watched Oliver stand. 

Goddamn it!  Oliver shouldn’t be going out there alone.  What the hell had he been thinking?  John should be suited up next to him, risking his life with his brother, not with people he barely knew, halfway around the world.  What was he doing here when _his_ city, the city his _daughter_ lived in, was going to shit?

Oliver stooped down and grabbed the dog’s muzzle.  The big bad guard dog didn’t seem to mind, not if one judged by the fact that his tail was wagging so hard John thought he might take flight.  “ _You_ , take care of my girls.”

And, damn him if the dog didn't, “Arf,” his agreement before his tongue shot out and got Oliver's nose.  Well, fuck.  John had been replaced by a dog.

Oliver scrunched up his nose, but otherwise allowed the canine kiss before standing and turning to Felicity, who approached carrying Oliver's mask.   John couldn't see all of it, but he could tell Oliver leaned down so she could place it on his face.  Digg could see her hands run down his armored chest when she was done.  At least one thing was back to the way it should be.

“No unnecessary chances,” Felicity reminded Oliver.  John could only see their chins as Oliver leaned down to kiss her and she pulled up his hood.

Then John watched his brother go off into battle alone.  And there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.  If something happened because Oliver didn't have back up…

After Oliver walked off, Felicity came over, toed off her heels and sat cross-legged in front of John's monitor, pulling Sara onto her lap.   The dog…what was its name again?  Looked like John was going to have to learn it…he laid his head on Sara's lap.  His daughter yawned, leaning down and practically sprawling out on top of the fluffy ‘guard dog.’   Gently, Felicity pet them both with slow even strokes.

Looking up, Felicity smiled softly at the computer screen.  “We miss you, John.”

Digg’s throat seized up even worse than before and he blew out a breath as subtly as he could.  Life was moving on without him in Star City.  And the three people on his screen…well, two people and a dog…they looked pretty content.  Wasn't that what he wanted?  For all three of his girls, and Oliver, to be happy without him?

“I miss you guys, too.” 

John leaned back in his chair, just watching them.  He had to get his head on straight, so he could go home.  They were counting on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed seeing Sara back and interacting with Locksley.  John Jr will be around. I have something special planned for him. ;-D
> 
> Next up is _When Locksley Met Billy_.  The first drafts were written before he was killed and, therefore, he was more relevant, but I hope it’s still fun.  It takes place around the same time this one does, while Locksley is a little puppy, before Season 5.  Billy sees a pretty girl in the park and wants to ask her out.  So…Billy angsty, Olicity fluff…I see a pattern…
> 
> Well, after that is _When Locksley Met Rory_ , which is mostly angst because it is my Havenrock piece and then _When Locksley Met Robbie_ , which is mostly fluff, because baby, with a touch of Daddy!Oliver angst.
> 
> _To Sacrifice the Sun_ is back out Sunday!!!!!  I’m crazy excited, so I hope you will check it out.  The first couple chapters are super angsty, but it’s worth it, I promise.
> 
> Thank you to **Ireland1733** and **Fairytalehearts** for all your hard work and friendship!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Emmy
> 
> http://emmilynestill.tumblr.com/
> 
>  


	3. Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first draft of this chapter was written before Billy’s death, which may make this less relevant, but, hopefully, not completely obsolete. It takes place in the summer before Season 5, between chapters 3 and 4 of Of Redemption and Inebriation. He did get a little epilogue at the end that was written with episode 5x09 in mind.  
>  It was heavily inspired by the following gif:

_July 11, 2016_

 

Billy had first noticed her almost two weeks ago.  The beautiful blonde woman with the adorable golden puppy and his curly little tail.  Billy had been sitting in the shade, eating lunch in the park that ran down the center of Star City, a block from the station, when they came trotting by.

The woman was carrying on a conversation with the puppy, as if it were capable of talking back, and the way the fluffy little guy looked up at her, like he was hanging on every word…well, Billy could certainly see why.

She was like the sun.  Every time she was anywhere in the vicinity, Billy’s eyes were immediately drawn to her.  She exuded this warmth…okay, now he was waxing poetic.  The guys at the station would never stop laughing at him.  Not that he would be sharing these particular thoughts any time soon.

Billy couldn’t tell what the woman was saying to the puppy.  He never let himself get close enough.  Some big bad police officer he was.  He still hadn’t worked up the courage to talk to her.

At least, his detective skills hadn’t let him down.  Billy had found out that the bubbly blonde with the quirky glasses passed this way between 11:15 and 11:45 every morning.  He hadn’t found it too difficult to move his lunch earlier to plant himself in her path.  Not that it had done him any good so far.  She never so much as glanced his way.  He was going to have to step up his game.

He probably _could_ have found out more about her than her walking habits…who was he kidding, he _definitely_ could have.  But using the station’s facial recognition software or any of the other resources he had at his disposal…it just felt like cheating.  Or stalking.  It was bad enough that he was watching her like this, Billy really had no desire to step any further into creepy stalker territory.

So, he did this the old-fashioned way.  Billy sat by the fountain and kept his eyes open, all while trying to appear like he was casually eating his burrito.  It was easy.  Like a stake out.  Which was absolutely _nothing_ like stalking.  Very different.  Truly.

And every day, Billy was rewarded for his patience.   

Every day, the woman would appear in a brightly colored dress (Billy didn’t think he had ever seen her in pants) showing off her shapely legs…and, _damn_ , they were gorgeous.  Especially considering that she wasn’t even that tall.  But she was balanced on the sexiest heels, ones that click clacked as she walked on the paved trails.  Her golden hair, usually held back in a smooth ponytail, swished as she walked.  Her brightly painted lips were always moving, her expressions constantly changing.  Even her glasses Billy found endearing.

And, yeah, he sounded like a sap.  He had it bad…especially for a woman he had yet to speak to.  But there was only one way to fix that.  Today was the day that Billy Malone was finally going to talk to _her_.  If he waited any longer, it really would be stalking, facial recognition software or not.

He just had to figure out how.  Billy brushed his sweaty palms on his jeans.  Fancy detective…if his brothers could see him now. 

The best plan Billy had been able to come up with was to just walk up to her and ask to pet the dog.  The fluffy little guy looked friendly enough and he had seen plenty of kids be successful with the same move.  Sure, they probably _were_ more interested in the dog than the girl, but there was that floppy haired teenager…yeah, Billy was pretty sure that kid was trying out his moves.  Pretty pathetic that he had been more successful than the fully-grown man.  So far, anyway. 

There was also the fact that a six-year-old asking to pet your dog was adorable, a teenager…well, it wasn’t nearly as sketchy as a scruffy 29-year-old policeman.  Or as obvious. 

Maybe he should have shaved.  Or at least trimmed his beard.  A really closely trimmed beard was ‘in’ right now, but the last thing Billy wanted was to be accused of following a fad started by this city’s new ‘Mayor Handsome.’  And really, they couldn’t come up with a better nick-name?   Lame.

Jesus _Christ_ , Billy was the one who was lame.  He’d faced down hardened criminals without blinking.  Hell, he _chose_ to transfer to Star City, knowing full well that it was just below Gotham in terms of crime rate and crazy ass shit going down.  Why on _Earth_ was he scared to talk to a petite blonde and her friendly puppy-dog?

But that still didn’t give him a line that didn’t sound ludicrous. 

Then Billy heard a woman yell, “ _Locksley_!”

He wasn’t sure how he knew it was her, maybe he just hoped.  But when Billy’s eyes jerked up, he found that adorable ball of fluff tearing toward him, his leashing flying behind as he followed three children, all of whom were clearly encouraging his bad behavior. 

“If you keeping running, so will he!” the woman yelled, coming to a halt on her tall heels and stomping her foot.  She was so goddamn adorable.  She put the puppy to shame. 

Instinct drove Billy and, as the pup dashed by him, he dove, missing the dog...but he did manage to trap the leash between his chest and the grass as he landed face down in the lawn.  It kind of hurt and he must have looked foolish, but when he looked up he saw a pair of leopard skin heels skitter to a stop in front of him.

_Score_!

“Thank you!” The woman gasped, bending down to scoop up the puppy, leaving Billy to scramble off the leash.  “We’ve only had Locksley a couple of weeks and he hasn’t quite learned his manners yet.”

She held the puppy out in front of her, turning him to look her in the eyes.  He really wasn’t _that_ small, even though he was clearly still a puppy.  He was going to be a good-sized dog.

“You hear me, mister,” she reprimanded the pup.  “It’s bad manners to run from your mom.  You understand?  When I say, ‘Stay!’  You stay! No matter how cute the kid you’re chasing is.”

The puppy named Locksley (now Billy just needed to get _her_ name) responded by wagging his tail and licking her chin.

“Don’t you try and butter me up!  You’re in deep trouble, mister.”  Then the woman deftly transferred the dog so he rested under her left arm and held her right hand out to Billy.  “Thank you so much!”

Whoa.  Billy couldn’t believe his luck!  Finally!  He brushed his hands, again, on his jeans, using the guise of just having had them in the dirt to hide his sweaty palms.  “No problem at all, Ma’am.  All in the line of duty.”

Ma’am?  Line of duty?  What was this, Mayberry?  He was such a dork.  But the women took Billy’s hand and smiled and, wow, her eyes were so blue.  Butterflies gathered in his stomach.  Her hand was soft, but her hand shake was firm…

And…now what?  Billy was going to say something stupid, he just knew it.  His eyes flicked away nervously and…landed on the dog.  Oh, thank God.  “Hey, Buddy—”

“Grrrr-ruff!”

Billy was able to pull his hand back just fast enough to keep from getting bit.

“Oh, my God!  I’m so sorry!  He’s never done that before,” the woman gasped, pulling the dog back and once again turning him to look at her.  “What is _wrong_ with you?  This nice man just saved you from getting lost, you silly puppy.”

“It’s okay,” Billy rushed to reassure, though, in truth, he was flustered.  He hadn’t considered this scenario.  The dog had always seemed so friendly.  How was he going to charm the girl if he couldn’t charm the dog?

“Okay, you,” she told the puppy, “let’s try this again.  Now watch very carefully.”  She was even more adorable when Billy was able to hear what she was saying.  She turned to him and smiled, making Billy’s breath catch, as she held out her hand, again.  “Hello, my name is Felicity Smoak and this unruly mop of fur is Locksley.  It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

_Felicity Smoak._ Billy had her name.  _Finally_.  And a beautiful name it was.  Kind of familiar too…

Billy lost his voice for a moment, which was just this side of humiliating…he wasn’t usually _this_ bad with women.  He did manage to hold out his hand as he tried to swallow around his suddenly dry throat.  “I…uh…” God, was this middle school?  “Detective Billy Malone.”  Detective?  What the hell?  He was such a _dork_! 

Felicity’s eyebrows raised as she repeated, “Detective?”  Yup, 100% certifiable dork.  “I haven’t seen you around the SCPD.  Not that I’m at the SCPD much…”

Well, Billy certainly wouldn’t mind if she were.  “I’m new.  Transferred here after Genesis Day.  I was recruited a couple months ago, but…it just seemed important to come now.”  That didn’t even make sense.  He was babbling like an idiot.

“Oh.” Felicity took her hand back and…

Of _course_ , she took her hand back.  Billy couldn’t go on shaking it like a love-sick fool indefinitely.  Had he held it too long?  Fuck, Felicity was going to think he was a _love-sick fool_.  As long as she didn’t think he was a stalker…

“Well, I hope you’re not one of the corrupt police...”  Felicity broke off with a wince.  “Sorry, I…”

“No!  No, it’s okay.”  It was actually nice that Billy wasn’t the only one with a terrible filter.  Could she be nervous too?   Except, it sounded like Felicity didn’t have the highest opinion of cops in this city and here he was announcing he was a cop every five seconds.  “I knew crooked cops were a problem here when Captain Lance recruited me.”

Felicity’s entire expression changed, surprise washing over her face as her head tipped to the side.  Though, he couldn’t tell if her reaction was a good one or bad one. “Quintin recruited you?”

Billy stiffened.  Did she have something against Lance, because he wasn’t sure if he was okay with that.  And why the first name?  “I know the things they say about him—”

“I’m not sure which _things_ your referring to, but Quentin is one of the best men I know,” Felicity sad firmly, but then she gave Billy a soft smile before, again, addressing the puppy in her arms.  “See, if Grandpa Quentin thinks the detective is a cool guy, he’s gotta be.”

Yes!  Finally, a win.  And Felicity was close to Lance.  This was his way in!  Billy smiled at the puppy and…

It snarled right back.

Jumping a little and trying to act nonchalant about it…that puppy was fierce, but the little guy couldn’t _actually_ hurt him…could he?  He was just a pup.  “Umm…how do you know Captain Lance?”

“He’s dating my mom.” 

“Oh.  Wow, small world.”  That was good, right?  Except…maybe a little intimidating. Lance’s girlfriend’s daughter…wow.

“And I was close friends with his daughters.”

Lance’s daughters?  Weren’t they both dead?  That was…a lot less good.  Great, nothing makes a Meet Cute better than reminding a girl about her dead friends.  “Oh, I…I’m sorry.”

But this Felicity, she just smiled.  Though it was, maybe, a little less sunny and a little more sad.  “I’m not.  They were both amazing human beings.  I’m privileged to have known them.”

 So, apparently, Billy was just going to keep saying the wrong thing.  “I didn’t mean—”

“I know what you meant.”  Felicity laid a hand on his arm and Billy wondered if he stopped breathing.  If he did, he hoped she didn’t notice.  “And thank you.  Losing Laurel this Spring was a blow for all of us.”  She cleared her throat.  “But for now, let’s try for a more polite meeting.  Be nice!”  The last was a stern warning for the dog, though Billy had to admit that it threw him for a second.  “Just hold out your hand to sniff.”

Billy did as he was told and—

Locksley bared his teeth, snapping at him so fast that…Billy yanked his hand back.

“Oh, my God!  Did he get you?”  Felicity gasped, sounding genuinely distressed as she pulled the dog back.

“No.  No.”  Billy clenched his fist and rubbed at his finger, trying to rub away the blood.  It wasn’t…a _deep_ bite.  He hoped that thing had its shots.

Spinning, Felicity placed the puppy on the wide concrete ledge around the fountain. “Bad Locksley!” She presented the dog with a stern voice and a shaking finger.  “We do _not_ bite new friends!  No!”

It was an impressive loud voice and Billy would have definitely been cowed, but Locksley just wagged his tail and, damn, if that little devil didn’t smile.

It would be adorable if the little creature wasn’t so clearly determined to thwart him.  The little cock blocker.  “I don’t think he understands,” Billy told Felicity, finding himself smiling involuntarily.  But that was mostly because of how cute Locksley’s owner was, not the dog.  The dog was getting less cute by the second.

Sighing, Felicity slumped down next to Locksley.  “This puppy parenting thing is a lot harder than it looks.”

Chuckling despite his stinging finger, Billy told her more confidently, “You’re doing great.” 

But when Billy took a step toward them, the dog barked again.  Wow, that dog did _not_ like him.  Did he smell like cat or something?  And then it did something even weirder.  It stomped at him.  Every time he took a step closer…it _stomped_.

“Oh. My. God.  What was that?” Felicity gaped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth…and the laughter she didn’t seem to want Billy to see. 

“I don’t…” Billy tried again.  But…yup, he took a step forward and it was stomp and growl from little Locksley, the devil pup.  And if he got _too_ close, it was followed by a fierce little bark. 

“Oh dear lord.  He’s warning you off.”  Then Felicity practically doubled over with the laughter it seemed she could no longer contain. 

Billy wasn’t sure if he should be enchanted or insulted.

Then Felicity pulled out her phone.  “Okay, do it again, I’ve got to get this on video.”

Now, Billy _really_ wasn’t sure…but she was still damn cute and the most interesting woman he’d met in years, so he…did it again.

And right on cue, little Locksley did his stomp and growl routine.  Frowning, Billy shoved his hands into his pockets.  Now what?  Maybe he should just back off and try again some other day.  Maybe with a burger instead of a burrito?  Stick a few dog treats in his pocket?

Felicity’s eyes were on her phone and not Billy anyway.  She chewed her lip through the last few soft chuckles. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just so funny.  I’ve just got to send this…”  Finally, Felicity put the phone face down on her lap and turned the full brilliance of her smile on Billy.  “So, how are you liking Star City so far?”

Okay.  Wow.  Maybe this _wasn’t_ unsalvageable.  “I, uh…it’s really interesting.  I like it more every day.”  It was actually hard to focus when she smiled like that.  Without thinking, he stepped toward her only to have a sharp bark make him jump backward again.  “Damn it.”  Locksley really sounded like a much bigger dog.

Felicity smothered a laugh and Billy prayed she was finding more than the puppy cute.  Then her phone rang.  “Sorry,” she murmured, but didn’t wait for Billy’s response before holding it up and speaking to the screen.  “FaceTime, Oliver?  I didn’t know you knew _how_ to FaceTime.”

“ _Har dee har har,”_ came a deep masculine voice from the cell phone.

Shit.  Maybe it was her brother?  Her dad?  Gay best friend?

“ _What_ was that _?_ ” Her (hopefully) relative asked.

Felicity laughed and the musical sound didn’t do a whole lot to still the sinking feeling that was settling in Billy’s stomach.  “This nice detective…Maloney?”

Billy cleared his throat and forced himself to smile.  “Malone.”

“Detective Malone rescued me from having to chase this naughty puppy across the park in my heels and now Locksley won’t let him near me.”

“ _Let me talk to him_ ,” was the disembodied response.

“The detective?” Felicity looked positively gleeful and Billy tried to sneak a peek at the phone.  Maybe this guy was old…like her _old_ neighbor.  Or her grandfather.  No, she wouldn’t call her grandfather by his first name, would she?  But Oliver sounded like an old man’s name.  Oliver…?  That sounded familiar too.

“ _Of course, not.  Locksley_.”

Felicity looked up and smiled at Billy as if they were sharing a joke.  He really didn’t think they were on the same page here.  Then she held the phone up to the dog.  And still Billy couldn’t catch a good look at the screen.  Some detective he was turning out to be.

_“Hey, Locksley.  Can you hear me, boy?”_

Apparently, because the dog was practically bouncing with excitement, his eyes glued to the phone.  So…little Locksley didn’t hate _all_ men.  But the worst part was the way Felicity was beaming down at the dog _and_ the phone.

_“Did you stomp and growl at that man, Locksley_?”

And, damn, if that dog didn’t, “Arf,” out a yes.

_“Good boy.  Good boy, Locksley.”_

Immediately, Felicity yanked the phone back to her, screeching, “Oliver!  What the hell!”

And thank you for _that,_ at least!  Last thing Billy needed was someone encouraging her dog to hate him.

“ _Locksley’s supposed to protect you.”_

Billy took offense to that!  As if he had done anything threatening.  He hadn’t even been stalking.  Much. 

“Not from nice police detectives in the middle of the day.  In the _park_ , Oliver.”

At least, she thought he was a nice police detective.  That was something, right?

_“One step at a time_.” 

Who the hell was this guy?  Billy hated him already.

Felicity rolled her eyes.  “Enough of you.  You’re not helping.  I’m going.”

Please.  She really couldn’t hang up fast enough for Billy’s taste.

“ _Fine_ ,” the voice said, not sounding at all upset.  Unfortunately.  “ _See you in twenty_?”

Damn it!  Please, let him be old.  Please, God.  Or a relative.  Or both.

“We’ll be in the café waiting,” Felicity replied.

“ _I don’t have that city council meeting until 1pm, so I’ll probably beat you there._ ”

City council…Oliver…Oliver Queen?  _Fuck_.  This girl was meeting the mayor?  As in Mayor _Handsome_?  Well, he sure as hell wasn’t old and it was doubtful he was a relative…there was still the possibility that she worked for him—

“Love you.”

_“Love you, too_.”

Or…not.  Fuck fuck fuck.  Wait…Felicity Smoak…Oliver Queen…Billy’s shoulders dropped.  He couldn’t believe it had taken him this long to put the pieces together.  Some detective he was.

Felicity ended the call and looked up at Billy.  It was a crying shame.  Most interesting woman he had met in years.  Sighing, Billy asked, “So you’re the Felicity Smoak who used to be the head of Palmer Tech and was engaged to Oliver Queen?”

A dark cloud passed over Felicity’s face, but she recovered well.  “Guilty.”

Billy didn’t know if he felt worse for causing her distress…or because he was realizing that even if this Felicity hadn’t been involved with Mayor Handsome, she was _so_ out of Billy’s league.  “They called you…Olicity?”

Felicity blushed and, somehow, she was even more beautiful. Ugh.  “I know.  It’s so stupid.”

Billy really thought it was.   But she didn’t have a ring on her finger.  Billy casually glanced down…nope, no ring.  Did that mean there was still hope?  Was there a way to ask without sounding creepy and desperate?  “I thought that whole engagement thing was broken off?” 

And…that was probably _not_ the way to ask.  Obvious much?

If possible, Felicity turned even redder.  Her eyes found the ground as she stood and brushed off her skirt.  “Yeah, well…like I said, we had a really rough Spring.”  Swallowing, she looked at Billy and seemed to force herself to smile again.  It was definitely not as open as before.  “We’re taking the summer slowly and seeing where it takes us.”

And that was the final nail in the coffin.  Her words might have given him hope, but…Billy looked into Felicity’s eyes and, yup, it was terminal.  This little lady was very much taken.  So much for the most fascinating thing he had found in Star City.

Felicity lifted her dog off the fountain.  “Come on, let’s go get lunch with Daddy.”

Daddy?  Oh yeah.  No chance in hell.  Billy wouldn’t be surprised if that ring made a reappearance before the summer was over.  Not that Billy would be skulking around the park looking for it.  It was back to having lunch with the guys in the precinct.  At least, they’d stop ribbing him for being anti-social.

“It was nice to meet you, Detective,” Felicity finally said, wrapping the dogs leash twice around her wrist.  “I’d shake your hand again, but I’m afraid Locksley would, well…”

“I understand,” Billy reassured.  Given the circumstances, he wasn’t eager for any more physical contact, anyway.  He buried his hands deeper in his jean pockets.  “It was nice to meet you, too.  And its Billy.” 

“Felicity.”  But her smile was awkward now.  “I’ll just…”  She gestured…away and all Billy could do was smile and nod as she waved and continued down the path toward City Hall.  City Hall, where her boyfriend worked.  As the mayor.  No wonder she spent so much time in this park.

Billy waved back, feeling like a complete fool.  As soon as Felicity was out of view he dropped to the edge of the fountain.  There went the perfect woman.  Billy ran a hand down his face.  He just hoped Mayor Queen realized what he had. 

Was it too early for a drink?

 

 

* * * * * * * *

 

 

Even though Billy stopped going to the park for lunch, Felicity Smoak and her puppy were hard to avoid.  Turned out, they were Star City royalty.  And the puppy…he didn’t stay a puppy for long. 

Billy saw Locksley running with the mayor in the mornings and sitting calmly in front of his favorite coffee shop waiting for Felicity (and making it rather difficult for Billy to enter).  The dog was even on the news fairly often, standing vigil next to one or the other of his people during a press conference.

Locksley never did learn to like Billy, though.  Felicity was sweet and friendly.  She would even show up to the station with coffee to talk about a case and ask for an update “for the mayor.”  Which Billy always gave, because he was a sucker for that smile (even if he did think she was rather overinvolved for a girlfriend).  But she quickly learned to leave Locksley up front with Frank or Jenny…who the dog loved, by the way.

And when Billy was sworn into the Anti-Crime Unit, he could swear that dog was giving him the stink eye the whole time.  At the reception after, Billy even heard Thea Queen asking her brother and his fiancé (yup, that ring reappeared, though it took until October) if they should trust someone Locksley didn’t like.  Apparently, that was who got to make character judgements in this town.  The mayor’s dog.

Though to be fair, Oliver (yeah, Billy eventually started calling him ‘Oliver’, as painful as it was), never held Locksley’s dislike against the detective, though he found it amusing.  It took Billy awhile to realize why.  Oliver simply recognized a fellow victim of the lovely Felicity’s charms and felt sorry for him.  It was sort of humiliating.

It was the night that the Green Arrow and Arsenal rescued Billy from The Throwing Star Killer, though, that really changed everything.   Because even dressed in a black Kevlar suit and streaked with black greasepaint, Billy would have recognized his canine nemesis anywhere.   

But given it was Locksley that saved him from a serial killer, sniffing the asshole out and taking a chunk out of his leg in the process, Billy could never have anything but respect and affection for that damn dog ever again. 

From a distance.  Definitely, from a distance.

After that…well, did Billy really think there was a possibility that he could compete with a man who was not only Mayor Handsome, but the Green Arrow (his person hero, by the way, even before he rescued Billy from a certain death)?  The answer was an unequivocal ‘no.’

But Felicity Queen…well, she would always be his celebrity crush.  Billy even confessed this to his own fiancé after one too many champagnes at the Mayor’s annual Christmas Party one year. 

And his fiancé…she told him that was ‘okay.’  She had a crush on one of the Queens as well.

No, not Mayor Handsome.   The dog.  Locksley, the Wonder Pup.  The Black Shadow (as the press dubbed the Green Arrow’s four-legged sidekick).  Billy’s nemesis, once again.

Maybe it was time for Billy to get his own dog.  But not an Akita.  _Anything,_ but an Akita. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was dreamt up early in season five while texting with **Ireland1733** during some of the more difficult scenes in 5A.  I promised her I would have Locksley bite Billy (and Susan, though I just haven’t been able to get into her head yet).  The longhand draft was written on the way home from HVFF Atlanta, before Billy’s untimely demise, but the “epilogue” was inspired by **Fairytalehearts** saying it felt “low” to get Billy’s hopes up like that (even though she hates the guy) and **Imusuallyobsessed** saying she wanted to see Billy’s reaction to Locksley in the park later with Oliver.
> 
> So, I dedicate this chapter to these three lovely ladies.  Though, I don’t feel like this little piece for fluff is at all worthy, given all they have done for me.
> 
> Next up is _When Locksley Met Rory_.  That’s Rory Regan/Ragman not Mick Rory/Heatwave (though, I had an idea for him too).  It takes place right after Felicity confesses that she sent the missile to Havenrock.  I always felt it was something that was missing from _Of Redemption and Inebriation_ , but didn’t have the right story.  I think this is it. 
> 
> And don’t forget to try To Sacrifice the Sun, which I am updating every Sunday.  It really is my favorite of all my stories.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who leaves comments and kudos (I will respond to each and every one, eventually).
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Emmy
> 
> http://emmilynestill.tumblr.com/


	4. Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This story takes place after Felicity confesses her part in Havenrock to Rory (so post-episode 5x3 if Olicity reunited over the summer).
> 
>  

October 20, 2016

When Rory woke up in the crater that was once his home, he couldn’t quite comprehend it.  This quiet beach front community…how could anyone have ever considered it a threat?  They didn't even lock their doors half the time.

It was _that_ question that plagued him.  Why?  Why had Darhk even bothered with Rory’s sleepy home?  Why _Havenrock_?  A place so small, so peaceful, so inconsequential…

Little had Rory known that that was the _reason_ they were all dead.  Havenrock was hit _because_ it was small.  Inconsequential.

Darhk had wanted Monument Point.  Monument Point was important.   It housed millions.  There were big businesses, government buildings.  No, it was the “good guys” that sent the nuke to Havenrock.  To _save_ the big city.  Too bad it had also destroyed Rory's home, family, friends…thousands of innocent people.

Had Havenrock been _acceptable damage_ to Team Arrow?  To this team Rory had agreed to be…had been _proud_ to be a part of?  Had they celebrated saving Monument Point while Havenrock was in ashes?

Rory had come to Star City to avenge the innocents that died that day.  Genesis Day.  To get justice.   Did that extend to Team Arrow?   To Felicity Smoak?  A woman he'd come to like and even admire in the last few weeks for her intelligence and her kindness.  It boggled the mind.  The contradiction was almost too much to take in.

Team Arrow was the first place Rory had felt, even remotely, like he belonged since that nuke fell.  Rory's mother had died years ago and Felicity…well, she was far too young to be his mother, but she mothered the team.   In a good way.  And…Rory had enjoyed how that felt.  He’d almost let himself start to get attached. 

And that only made Rory feel more betrayed.  It was the only emotion he could fully comprehend at the moment.

That was how Rory found himself, dressed in his rags, on the balcony of the Smoak-Queen Loft.

That in of itself felt weird.  Smoak-Queen.  It was one thing to joke about the Green Arrow and Overwatch being ‘mom and dad,’ to notice the dynamic and energy between them, to deduce something more was going on.  Or to even _know_ that Felicity and the Mayor of Star City were engaged, but that was in the abstract.  In the Bunker, they were all about the vigilantism. 

It was something else entirely to look into the home Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, _two people_ , shared, like a normal couple, all warm and homy-like.

But it was the sounds of sobbing drifting through the cracked open balcony door that made Rory draw up short, made him feel like he was intruding.  And, maybe, a little like he’d been punched in the gut.

Still, Rory found himself creeping down the long row of windows until he could see them.  Felicity was curled into a ball on the couch, looking so small and broken it was enough to make his chest hurt.  But it was the sight of Oliver Queen, the Mayor of Star City, the Green Arrow, the man who threw people from buildings and snapped necks with his bare hands, that had Rory’s thoughts splintering off into a confused mess.

“Shhhh…” Oliver was murmuring, all while rocking her, stroking her back as Felicity cried…no _sobbed_ …that horrible noise was her sobs.  “Shhh, sweetheart…”

Sweetheart.  The Green Arrow called Overwatch ‘sweetheart’ when they were alone.  Even without the whole…Rory _might_ be there to murder her thing…he wasn’t sure this was how he wanted to see them.  It was far too intimate.  Too raw and vulnerable. 

“Hun, this was not your fault.”

Felicity reared back and, even from the balcony, Rory could see that her eyes were wild.  “Stop _saying_ that!  It _is_ my fault.  It _is_!”

“Hey,” Oliver reached out and wiped Felicity’s cheek.  She really was a snotty mess.  “I’m not going to stop saying it until _you_ stop blaming yourself.  Damian Darhk—”

“Sent a missile to Monument Point.  _I_ sent it to Havenrock.”  Felicity shook her head, her voice hoarse.  “If it weren’t for _me_ , none of those people would be dead.  Rory would still have his home.  His _family—_ ”

Rory’s head fell to the window, his rags muffling the thunk.  Tears burned his eyes and his lungs heaved.

“Would you feel better if the missile had hit Monument Point?  Would you be okay if _those_ millions of men, woman, and children had died?”  Oliver’s voice was low, but clear, and Rory felt the words wash over him.

“Of _course_ , not!”  Felicity’s voice was so rough from tears it was difficult to make out any other inflection but wild despair.  “But, I—”

“Of course, not,” Oliver repeated, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  “You would have felt just as guilty for _not_ saving them.”

“But it’s not the same, Oliver.  I _sent_ that missile to Havenrock.”

“Because you decided to kill those people?”

Rory didn’t need to see her roll her eyes to know that she did.  “Don’t be stupid.”  Now _that_ sounded more like the Felicity he had come to know. 

"So you _decided_ that Havenrock was acceptable collateral damage?"  Oliver sounded more like the mayor now than the Green Arrow, but it still…this wasn’t a side of him tha Rory had really seen before.

“You know that’s not true,” Felicity huffed, trying to get up and Rory panicked, terrified that if she turned just a little toward the window she would see him, but Oliver grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

Still, Felicity wouldn’t look at him, her haunted eyes fixed in the distance (but, thankfully, _not_ in the direction Rory was in) as Oliver said, “You didn’t _intend_ to hurt anyone, but you feel bad because you couldn’t save _everyone_.”

Felicity shook her head. “No—”

“Maybe, you even feel like if you had been good enough, fast enough, smart enough…you could have saved them, all of them.  Maybe you feel like your incompetence killed those people.”

The ragged sob that escaped from Felicity’s lips was painful to hear.  She doubled over and Oliver caught her, pulling her further into him and rocking her as the sobs began again, even louder and harsher than before. 

It was several minutes before Oliver started talking again, whispering so Rory could barely hear, “Felicity, by that argument, I’m responsible for everyone who died in the Glades when the Ark collapsed, because I couldn’t stop it.”

“Not the same,” was what Rory thought Felicity said, but it was murmured into Oliver’s shoulder so it was hard to tell.

“It _is_ ,” Oliver insisted, his voice even.  “I tried to save everyone and I failed and people died.”  Rory couldn’t hear Felicity’s response, but he could see her shake her head.  “And the Earthquake machine…I couldn’t stop that, not the second one anyway.  Those people, everyone Slade killed because I injected him with Mirakuru…sure, I was just trying to save my friend, but think of everyone who wouldn’t have died if I had made a different choice and—”

“Okay.  Enough,” Felicity whimpered, sitting up and swiping at her face and Rory was glad for the interruption.  He had no idea what Oliver was talking about, but…just trying to comprehend it all sent his thoughts spiraling.  Was this what life was like as a part of Team Arrow?  Saving a few, while watching so many more die?

“Felicity, _baby_ , you never let me drown in guilt, do you really think I’m going to let you?”

Rory had to get out of here.  Out of Star City.  It was a mistake to come here in the first place.  A mistake to stay.  He wished he’d never heard any of this.  He—

The door to the balcony inched open and Rory froze, his eyes flying to the couple still on the couch.  Did someone else live here?  What the hell—

Then Rory heard sniffing.  And a low growl.

Oh…Fuuuuck…

A large dog was peaking its head out onto the balcony.  It looked like a wolf…but with golden coloring.  The growl got louder as the animal got a good look at him and Rory tried to back away slowly, only to have the dog let out a bark loud enough to make him jump.

Rory glanced around him, his panic doubling as he looked for an escape route.  The dog was stalking him now, the low growl constant.  Rory reached out with his rags, but they wouldn’t obey…maybe, because the dog had lunged forward and had a mouth full of them, tugging and shaking his head.  The animal didn’t look like he knew if he wanted to kill Rory…or play with him.

And in that moment, Rory felt a deep kinship to this dog.  He didn’t know what the hell _he_ wanted either.

The door slammed open.

“Rory!” Felicity gasped, appearing with Oliver directly behind her.  “ _Locksley_!  Drop it!  Locksley, down!”  She tried to pull the robes from the dog’s mouth, but the animal looked like it was a whole hell of a lot stronger than she was.

Finally, the dog pulled away from both Rory and Felicity, his mouth still full of Rory’s, now torn off, rags.  It turned to look up at Oliver with what appeared to be a proud smile and presented him with the remnants of the century old robes.  Like a prize.  Maybe it was.

Oliver crouched down and took the scraps, scratching the dog’s head.  “Good boy, Locksley!”

“ _Oliver_!”  Felicity screeched as the dog in question wagged its tail ecstatically.

Looking at Felicity almost innocently (as if Oliver Queen had an innocent bone in his body), he slipped the dog a treat and Rory started to seriously consider that he was having a very bizarre dream.  Maybe even a hallucination.

“Locksley just attacked Rory and you’re giving him a _treat_!”  The poor woman looked to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown.  Though, Rory thought maybe she was smack dab in the middle of one.

“He’s just doing his job, Felicity,” Oliver answered, very rationally.  “His job is to protect you.”

“By attacking our friends?!” 

And, wow, that was a new octave.  Rory wasn’t sure he had ever heard that one before.

Oliver’s eyebrows shot up and he looked between Rory and his…fiancé?  It was so weird to think of them in those terms.  “If our friends are skulking on our balcony and possibly here to kill you, then… _yes_.”

“He’s not here to kill me,” Felicity defended, but then she looked over at Rory, in his full rag getup, and bit her lip.  Maybe, she was finally realizing that quite possibly maybe that _was_ exactly what he was here to do.  Rory didn’t even know anymore.

Well, he knew he wasn’t going to kill anyone _now_.  But Rory’s intentions when he came here tonight…anyone's guess.

Oliver leveled him with a hard stare, asking in very dad-like way, “Rory?”

Rory pushed off his hood with shaky hands, feeling more like a child than he had in years.  “I don’t know.  I…”  Tears started pouring…he hadn’t expected…he didn’t want to…he wished…

Rory slid down the window.  He really shouldn't have come.  What had he been thinking?  He shouldn’t have come here.

“Oliver, can you grab my glasses?”

“ _Fel-i-ci-ty…_ ”

“ _Please_.” 

Felicity had a very interesting way of saying ‘please.’  It sounded a lot like what Rory imagined a General sounded like when he was making a command.  Oliver, apparently, wasn’t immune to it.  He grunted and disappeared inside the Loft.  Though, Rory didn’t miss the fact that he left the dog.  The very _scary_ dog, whose job it was to protect Felicity.

As soon as Oliver was gone, Felicity fell to her knees in front of Rory, her voice gentling and her hands fluttering.  “It’s okay.  It’s okay.  I mean…of _course_ , it’s _not_ okay.  I mean, whatever you _feel_ is okay.”  She was rambling, not making much sense, but her kind eyes were almost too much to bare.  “Even if you _do_ want to kill me—”

“I don’t want to kill you.”  Even the idea of it…with Felicity here in front of him…seemed absurd.  Who would ever want to kill _her_?  Though, Rory still found himself muttering, “Not anymore.”

"Oh.”  Felicity continued to worry her lips with her teeth.  It would start bleeding if she kept that up.  Her hands moved restlessly on her knees, like she didn’t know what to do with them.  “Well, I get it.  I mean, I understand how you feel…except, I couldn’t possibly understand how you feel…”  She sucked in a breath and looked away for a second, a tear catching the light as it trailed down her cheek.  “I’m going to be quiet now.  Do you want me to be quiet?”

“No…” Rory didn’t know what he wanted, but he didn’t think that was it.  “I…why Havenrock?”  It was the question that was tormenting him.  Maybe if he had an answer…  “I know it’s not as important as Monument Peak, but…how did you chose?”

“I _didn’t_.”  Felicity sounded completely horrified.  “Is that what you think?  That I _chose_ Havenrock?”

Rory shrugged and shook his head.  Someone had to chose, didn’t they? 

“No, I…” Felicity fell off her knees, landing in a mess of legs and feet on the cold balcony floor. Rubbing at her eyes, she took a hissing breath.  “I only had a second to relocate the missile, so I…I just moved it 200 miles to the East.  200 miles is the furthest I knew how to make it work.  I was aiming for the _ocean_.”

His jaw dropping, Rory almost laughed.  “Ten more miles,” he gasped.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, squinting.  “What?”

“Ten more miles to the East and it would have hit the Atlantic and—”

“Tens of thousands of people would still be alive,” Felicity breathed, letting out a hysterical laugh, very similar to the one that Rory felt building in his chest.  Hers quickly turned into a sob and, in that moment, Rory actually wanted to comfort _her_ , but he couldn’t seem to make any of his muscles move.

Then the dog came padding over and started licking the tears off of Felicity’s face.  But instead of pulling away,  she turned her head into his fur and buried her hands in it.  “Ten miles,” she breathed, shaking her head.  “I’m _so_ sorry, Rory.”

“You did your best.”  Rory didn’t know where those words came from, but they were true. 

Felicity’s answering laugh was harsh and bitter.  "My best sucks."

“Your best saved millions.” Rory had trouble recognizing his own voice as he stared into space with unfocused eyes.  “ _Billions_ if you were the one who stopped the rest of those nukes and I’m guessing that you were.”  And full ramifications of _that_ were just washing over him.  Felicity had saved the fucking _world_. 

Just not his home.  Everyone else.  But not _his_ home. 

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t save your family.”

“Me, too.”  Then Rory startled as he felt something warm and wet against his cheek.  He blinked and turned his head to see the dog had moved on to him and was now liking the tears from _his_ face.  And for some reason, that made them come even faster.  “Hey, boy,” Rory croaked unable to find the strength to push him away.

“This is Locksley,” Felicity whispered, scratching his ear gently.  “He’s a good listener.”

“He’s soft.”  Rory sank his fingers into Locksley’s fur and his tears turned into sobs.  For the first time since he had woken up covered in ash, Rory _really_ sobbed.  He turned his head, buried his face in Locksley's fur and wept.

It was only from the corner of his eye that Rory saw Oliver return, watched him gently wipe Felicity’s face and place her glasses on her nose.  It was hard to wrap his head around this being the same man who had just blown up a building…with people, admittedly bad people, but _people_ , inside.  Yet, somehow, seeing him like this…it made Rory want to follow him to the ends of the earth.

When Oliver turned to him, his face was far too kind, considering why Rory had come here tonight.  “Rory, why don’t you come inside?”

Felicity scrambled to her feet.  “I’ll get you something to drink.  Hot milk will help you relax.  My mom used to make it for…unless you’re lactose intolerant.  Are you lactose intolerant?”

Rory huffed out a laugh.  Thinking again, how could he have possibly considered killing _her_?  “No,” he murmured.  He  shook his head for emphasis since there was a decent chance she couldn't hear him with his face buried in Locksley's fur.  But he didn't want to pull back.  It had been a long time since he had found anything so comforting.

Then Rory felt a large hand land on his shoulder. “Come on, son.  Let's get you inside.”  He felt himself shudder at Oliver's words.  “Locksley, bring Rory inside, will you?”

Rory didn’t really want to move, but considering he had been caught Breaking and Entering at the mayor’s apartment, he figured he should probably do as he was told.  Once he made it to his feet, the dog gently bit onto his sleeve and pulled him into the Loft.  He was one well trained dog.

“Let me take you robes,” Oliver said once they were inside.  Rory didn't miss the fact that it was not a question.

“I'm not going to hurt her,” Rory murmured as allowed Oliver to help him out of his rags.

“I know.” Oliver draped the fabric over his arm.  “But I'm still taking the rags.”  He smiled a small half-smile and squeezed Rory's shoulder.

Rory somehow managed a smile in return as Locksley immediately found his shirt sleeve and pulled him to the couch, where he dropped into it gratefully, exhausted.  _Life_ was exhausting.  Immediately, Locksley jumped up into his lap, curling into him and, suddenly, it seemed a little more doable.  

Oliver sighed.  “ _Locksley_ …”

Rory hugged the dog to him, not willing to let him go.  Apparently, there was nothing more comforting in the world than the dog that belonged to the woman who had accidentally blown up his home town and the mother fucking Green Arrow.

Oliver sighed.  Then, grabbing his muzzle, he made Locksley look into his eyes.  “These are special circumstances.  You hear me?  This does _not_ mean you have full range of the couch.”

If it was possible for a dog to give an innocent look, this dog did.  Rory had a feeling that he got on the couch rather often.  Rory scratched his ears and Locksley laid his head-on his chest.  “Lockley, as in Robin Hood?”

Oliver shrugged, the corner of his lip quirking up.  “Felicity thought she was being clever.”

Rory didn't think she was wrong.  He hid a smile in Locksley's fur as Felicity reappeared, milk in hand.  “Here you go.”

Rory drank.  For no better reason than it seemed the polite thing to do.  When you showed up to kill someone and they gave you warm milk you drink it, even if you really don’t like warm milk.  Though… “

This is milk?”  This tasted a whole lot better than warm milk.

“Weeeeell, its slightly sweetened.”  Felicity rocked on her heels, sending Oliver a brief, and somewhat guilty, glance.  “With just the tiniest touch of brandy.”  She held out her fingers to show just a pinch.

But, apparently, Oliver felt it was too much.  “Felicity!  He's probably not even legal. Are you over 21?” 

Rory took a long drink, before Oliver could snatch the glass away from him.  Rory shrugged and tried to imitate Locksley’s innocent look.   Because, no…no he was not. And Felicity’s milk concoction was rather delicious. 

Felicity rolled her eyes and turned Rory.  "Ignore him.  Oliver forgets that he started drinking in middle school.”

“Hardly middle school,” Oliver groused, though it was hardly menacing.  “And I am _not_ a role model.”  But then he held out his hand to Felicity and she took it.  Oliver kissed her palm and Rory thought…well, he thought that, maybe, _this_ Oliver _was_ a role model, that, maybe, he was everything Rory wanted to be as a man.

Then Felicity shocked Rory by saying, “I'm going to make up the guest room.  You should stay for the night.  You can even borrow our dog.  To sleep.  Just for tonight, though.  We’re rather attached to him.”

Rory was so taken aback, he couldn't seem to respond.  Felicity must have taken his silence as assent, because she scampered up the stairs rambling on about Locksley and how Rory could visit him whenever he wanted, but the dog had to live here…or something.    Rory just stared after her dumbly. 

Once Felicity had disappeared from sight, Rory blinked and turned to Oliver.  “Do you really trust me to stay here overnight?”

Oliver shrugged.  “I wouldn't have asked you to be on to my team if I didn't trust you to at least _try_ to do the right thing.”

That brought a real smile onto Rory's face, though a small one.  “It didn't seem to me you’ve been all the eager to trust any of us out on the field.”

But Oliver shook his head, pointing a finger at Rory.  “That wasn't me not trusting any of you to do the right thing.  That was me not trusting you to _not_ get yourselves killed.”

Dipping his head down, Rory fought the smile that threatened to widen into a grin. 

“Look, why don't you bond with my dog?  He seems to like you better than me at the moment.  I'll go see if I can find you something comfortable to wear to bed?”

Rory nodded and watched Oliver follow Felicity up the stairs, taking them two at a time…this once spoiled rich kid, who spent five years on an island, and now spent every night… _and day,_ trying to save the city and came home to this incredible woman who cried in his arms because she hadn’t been able to save _enough_ people. 

Whether Oliver thought so or not, he was exactly the kind of man Rory wanted to be. 

Locksley licked his chin and Rory hugged him to him.  Maybe Star City was the best place for him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after last night’s episode this seems extra poignant.  But in this universe Rory definitely stays. :-)
> 
> The next Locksley story I have written (well, the only one I have left that’s written) is _When Locksley Met Robbie_ , Robbie being Oliver and Felicity’s newborn, but…it’s not full edited yet and I am so deep in _To Sacrifice the Sun_ ’s Head space I really don’t think it will be done by next Thursday.
> 
> I’m hoping it will be out Sunday Feb 19, because I think I’m going to need to skip a week of TSTS since I’ve been so busy writing the new chapters that I’m super behind on editing.  Check out the author’s note for To _Sacrifice the Sun_ ’s Chapter 10 which _will_ be out this coming Sunday (that’s the last one I have completely finished), hopefully I’ll have a revised schedule at that point.   Either that or follow me on Tumblr, where I’ll post updates.
> 
> Big thank you’s to **Ireland1733,**   **imusuallyobsessed, and Fairytalehearts**


	5. Robbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place five years after the end of Of Redemption and Inebriation and is from Oliver’s pov, because three day old Robbie just wasn’t up to the task. Also, I quick reminder that Locksley is named after Robin of Locksley (or Loxley) one of the supposed real names of the real Robin Hood.

**May 9, 2021**

Oliver had done everything he could think of.  And despite Felicity’s teasing that he never read dog manuals (or baby books for that matter), he had researched the subject with obsessive thoroughness.

And just as every single source said, Oliver had brought one of Robbie’s blankets home from the hospital for Locksley to sleep with.  Then, for good measure, he brought one of Locksley’s beds to the hospital and had Robbie take a nap in it…much to the dismay, and amusement, of the maternity ward staff.

Felicity said it was only because he was Mayor Handsome that he was getting away with any of it.  She was probably right.  She usually was, but…so what?  Oliver needed all the help he could get.  He wasn’t above using his looks to his advantage.  He’d been doing it his whole life.  He wasn’t about to stop now, when the stakes were higher than ever. 

So, now, Locksley was locked in their bedroom.  Sorry, buddy.  Hopefully, not irritable from being denied his usual run of the Loft.  _Also,_ hopefully, lying in a Robbie smelling bed with a Robbie smelling blanket and even a Robbie smelling cap, which he was, (extra) hopefully, not using as a chew toy.

But Oliver hadn’t given their family pet enough time with any of it, he was sure of that.  Oliver shouldn’t have gone after that gangster the night after Robbie was born.  He hadn’t even caught the asshole, so it had been a phenomenal waste of time.  Instead, he should have come directly home and brought Locksley the blanket while the baby’s scent was still fresh.  What kind of father choses catching a gangster over his family’s wellbeing?  And, _then_ , doesn’t even catch him?

The books, _also,_ said that Oliver was supposed to give Locksley extra attention and take him on really long walks before they brought the baby home, but between the hospital and the mayor’s office and Arrowing…there was just never enough time.  In desperation, Oliver had put Locksley in the bullet proof suit Cisco had made him and took him on patrol last night, just so they could spend some time together and Locksley could get out a little energy.

He may have to take Locks with him more often (even if putting on and washing off the black grease paint from his fur was a pain in the ass).  The dog had done a better job at heroing than Oliver had, that’s for sure.  Exhausted and distracted, the Green Arrow would have been 0 for 0 if Locksley hadn’t sniffed out that drug deal and taken down that mugger down on fifth.

But all that brought up was even more worries.  How the hell was Oliver going to balance being a father _and_ the Green Arrow… _and_ the mayor?    _And_ manage to do any of it remotely well?  And what was he going to do if…what if they had to give Locksley up?

Because if one Goggles ‘Akitas and children’ they’d get a horrific number of pictures of children with terrible bites on their face.  And the stories…they kept Oliver up at night.  There was this one Akita…a previously _well-behaved_ Akita…who snapped a new puppy’s neck for daring to eat out of his food bowl.

Of course, there were far more stories of Akita’s being wonderful with children and babies, but those few…Locksley had never attacked or even _growled_ at a child, even when they poked and prodded him, but…he was a powerful animal.  He had taken down many a grown man and had the scars to prove it.

Locksley had saved Oliver’s life, he had saved Felicity’s life, and Oliver _hoped_ he would do the same for Robbie.  But if he showed any signs of not accepting the baby…

Oliver blew out a breath.  They had done everything they could.  Even the house they were building on the site of the old Queen mansion was designed with Locksley and Robbie in mind.  They had even timed it so they could all move in together as soon as Robbie was mobile so that the baby wouldn’t accidentally go wandering in Locksley ‘territory,’ they would be on equal ground from day one.  It had taken a favor and a phone call with Cesar Millan to come up with _that_.

Oliver was _not_ above calling in every favor he had owed to him and flying this Dog Whisperer guy out personally at the first sign of trouble.  Because…Oliver sucked in a hissing breath…he couldn’t even imagine giving Locksley up.  And he didn’t even want to contemplate what that might do to Felicity.

It wasn’t until Oliver felt a hand cover his on the gearshift that he realized that he had it in a death grip. 

“You’re worrying about Locksley’s reaction again, aren’t you?”

Oliver glanced over at his wife and gave her a soft smile.  In a sweatshirt and a messy bun, her tired face make-up free and sporting a smattering of freckles…Felicity’s new mommy look was quickly becoming a favorite of his.   He only shrugged in response to her question, though.  She already knew the answer.

Felicity’s thumb stroked the back of Oliver’s hand.  “It’s going to go great.  We’ve… _you’ve_ done everything you can do.”

First of all…that was _completely_ untrue.  Oliver knew that if he devoted more time to it, let some of the others taking a bigger role in Team Arrow, he could have done a much better job.  Being a control freak and a dad was going to be a disaster.

And second of all…if Felicity thought she was being at all subtle about the fact that she was talking about more than just Locksley, she wasn’t.  She had told Oliver very directly that she thought he was projecting all his fears about being a good father, over being able to protect their baby (their tiny defenseless newborn) onto this issue with Locksley. 

And then, of course, there was the healthy dose of guilt he had over not being able to do any of this with William.  Sometimes, when he held Robbie, Oliver couldn’t help but think of everything he’d missed with William, all the ways he had and _was_ falling short.  Then not only did he feel guilty for failing William, but he felt guilty for ruining his time with Robbie by thinking about William, and then for wallowing in said guilt when Felicity asked him not to…

Yes, Oliver even felt guilt over feeling guilty.  It was never ending.  Felicity was right, guilt really was his super power.  He just wished they could find a cure for that one.     

But the only thing he could even come _close_ to controlling at the moment was Locksley and…who was he kidding?  Oliver only had the barest sliver of control over that.  _That_ was why he was so nervous. 

Oliver pulled into their spot in the parking garage and Felicity was out the door before he could fully put the SUV in park.  He didn’t bother to reprimand her, even though it was stupid and dangerous to the extreme.  He just called out as she yanked Robbie’s door open, “Don’t even think about lifting that car seat.”

But Felicity had something more important to focus on.  “Hey, little man,” she murmured and Oliver smiled, feeling a bone deep happiness settled over him as he opened his own door and swung the diaper bag over his shoulder. 

But Oliver wasn’t in the clear.  Not by a long shot.  “I didn’t have a C-section,” Felicity argued and he could tell by the way she was running her hands along the clasps to the seat that she wanted to unhook it.  “I am perfectly capable of carrying—”

“But you don’t _have_ to, because I’m here.”  Oliver pressed a kiss to the top of Felicity’s head, since, in tennis shoes, that was just about lip level for him, and reached over to click the seat out if its base.

Oliver had practiced on the damn thing meticulously.  At 4am.  When he couldn’t sleep.  It was probably a good thing he had the occasional insomnia.  When else would this stuff get done?

As Oliver swung the seat out of the car, he wondered if Felicity realized that he was just being selfish.  He pretended it was him being a gentleman, but, really, he just wanted to carry Robbie every chance he got. 

Felicity was the only one who could feed Robbie at the moment, which made Oliver feel stupidly jealous of both people involved, but he could carry this damn car seat as if it weighed nothing.  It was one of the only things he knew he could do, so he sure as hell wasn’t going to watch his wife struggle with it—

And…Oliver found himself looking into the blue-eyes of the smallest human-being ever to grace God’s Green Earth.

“Look whose awake,” Felicity whispered in what Oliver was quickly learning was her mommy voice.  She pressed her cheek to Oliver’s shoulder as she rearranged the blanket to make sure it was out of Robbie’s face.

“Hey, Robbie,” Oliver murmured, having trouble recognizing his own voice since it sounded like he had swallowed a cup of sand.

Oliver couldn’t even…this tiny human swam in the miniature footsie pajamas and cap.  Oliver hadn’t been able to believe how small it was when they bought it and, somehow, it was too _big_. 

Everyone swore that Robbie was ‘average’ at 7 lb. 7 oz.  The doctor had even made a stupid joke about it being a good thing he wasn’t his daddy’s size, for Felicity’s sake.  And, while, Oliver appreciated that and he would never wish Felicity the pain of having to carry and give birth to an oversized infant…how the _fuck_ were they supposed to keep something this small...and _fragile_ …safe.

From the criminals, the metas, the big bads.  From the _dog_.  From Curtis.

Curtis dropped far too many things.  He was not carrying Oliver’s son until Robbie was a whole lot older.  And sturdier.  Curtis needed to sit his butt in a chair to hold him, just like Little Sara.  Under close supervision.  In fact, Oliver was creating a list of people who would be following those rules.  His brother-in-law for example…Roy would have to prove his competency before picking Robbie up.

“Hey, quit hogging the baby.”

Oliver blinked and shook himself at Felicity’s gentle reprimand, but there was no malice in it and when he looked over at her, she was smiling up at him softly, her chin resting on his bicep as she murmured, “Maybe we should go upstairs and get settled before the crew arrives and chaos descends.”

“Right.”  No staring at the baby like an idiot in the middle of parking garages.  Gotcha.  It probably wasn’t the safest place to hang out anyway.  Damn parking garages.  “Okay, Rob, ready to go home?” Oliver didn’t wait for an answer (’cause that would just be stupid).  He just slung the carrier over his arm and closed the door to the car.

Once they were back in the Loft, Oliver settled Felicity on the couch with Robbie on her lap to nurse.  After he was satisfied that they were comfortable…pillow for Felicity, boppy for Robbie (and when did he become a man who casually used the word ‘boppy’?), water and phone within reach, Oliver made his way upstairs to let out their ‘first born,’ as Felicity called Locksley.  Though, if he were really their child would they be locking him in a bedroom?

Great, now he even felt guilty for _that_.  Oliver was starting to think this whole fatherhood thing was going to be a long series of events where he never felt like he got anything right.

Oliver let out a breath as he opened the bedroom door, feeling stupid for being so nervous.   Locksley was a dog for Christ’s sake.  He wasn’t a child.  He wasn’t even a person.  His _child_ was downstairs and—

As soon as the door opened, Locksley looked up from where he was curled up on his bed, head on a green baby blanket, and Oliver smiled despite himself. 

“Hey, boy.”

Immediately, Locksley’s tail curled up and started wagging.  He allowed himself a full body stretch before padding over to Oliver. 

At five, Locksley was far from old, but he had left his puppyhood behind.  He came up to nuzzle his head against Oliver’s thigh and Oliver scratched his ear…the one that had lost a chunk to that meta a year or so back. 

Locksley had taken the creature down when Oliver had been pretty severely wounded, almost dying himself.  He was everything Oliver could ever want in a…in a member of the family.  A loyal companion.  A fierce protector.  He even had his own quirky sense of humor. 

And if Locksley didn’t get along with that tiny infant downstairs, Oliver would give him up in an instant.

Oliver’s eyes burned and he buried his face in Locksley's neck.  His hair was shorter than it was when he was a puppy, but no less comforting.  Oliver got a lick to his ear for his efforts and he huffed out a breath.  He needed to stop assuming the worst.  This dog had never hurt an innocent before and he wouldn’t now.

“Okay, buddy…” Oliver cleared his throat after it came out a little too frog-like.  “Are you ready to meet the newest member of the family?” Locksley’s mouth fell open in what Felicity called his grin (and, secretly, Oliver did too).  He didn’t nod, of course, (he was still a dog) but Oliver kept talking as if he had.  “Remember what we talked about?  Robbie’s the tinniest member of our family.  It’s our job to protect him, okay?”

Again, Oliver didn’t really expect a response, but Locksley wagged his tail harder so he took that as one anyway. 

As they walked downstairs, Oliver had to stop himself from grabbing Locksley’s collar to keep him from charging Felicity and the baby. 

Which was dumb, since Locksley hadn’t charged _anyone_ without cause or command since he was a puppy.  He didn’t even jump up. 

Locksley was around little kids in the park _all the time_ and he was never anything but gentle.  He was fantastic with Sara, showed nothing but vague curiosity with JJ. 

It was going to be _fine_.

As long as Oliver didn’t pass out and fall down the stairs.  Felicity giving birth had been less nerve wracking.

“Hey, sweetie,” Felicity cooed and Oliver had no delusions that she was talking to him.  He had recently been demoted to ‘sweetie’ number three in her life.

Not that Oliver could look at Felicity and Robbie and mind, not with the baby curled up on her chest, looking so tiny in his fuzzy monkey pajamas and oversized white cap. 

“Done eating already?” Oliver whispered, using the sleeping-baby-tone he figured they would be adopting quite a bit from now on.

Felicity shrugged.  “He fell asleep one minute in.”

Robbie turned his face, nuzzling his mother before laying his cheek down and presenting his father his perfect little face, his eyelashes fluttering, and the feeling in Oliver’s chest…he didn’t know how parents functioned, on a day to day basis, feeling this way all the time.

But in the split second that Oliver had been distracted, Locksley pushed past him and was ambling toward Felicity.  Oliver had to catch himself from lunging after the dog as his heart seized and panic spiked.  But doing something he normally wouldn’t do would just make Locksley anxious and that was the last thing they needed.

So Oliver clenched his fists and forced himself to walk at a normal pace as Locksley greeted Felicity, waiting patiently for her to pat her knee and allow him to put his paws it, which seemed a little too close for Oliver, but—

“Hey, Locks, you ready to meet your brother?” Felicity asked, cupping his muzzle and scratching behind his ear.

“Not his brother,” Oliver protested, though it was mostly out of habit now.  “Robbie is a person.  Locksley is a dog.”  Sometimes, Oliver wondered who he was trying to convince. 

Felicity shot Oliver an amused look before turning her attention back to Locksley.  “You are going to be the best big brother, aren’t you?”

She moved to bring Robbie closer for Locksley to sniff and Oliver was next to them before he consciously made the decision to move, his heart pounding as he sat of the arm of the sofa, his whole-body tense.  But Locksley was just sniffing, poking Robbie with his wet nose and making the baby squirm.

“Ohhh, so cute!  Where’s the camera?  Oliver!  You are failing at Daddy Duty.  You should already be filming.” 

Oliver knew she was joking, that she didn’t _mean_ to poke at that raw and _terrified_ place inside him that was pretty damn certain that he was going to fail miserably at this chance…this s _econd chanc_ e at fatherhood. 

But Felicity’s tone was light, so Oliver forced his to be as well.  “And here I thought my Daddy Duty was to keep him safe.”

“Yes, and in absence of credible threats, your duty is to record all the important, and _adorable_ , moments,” Felicity answered easily, still smiling down at her ‘babies.’

Oliver figured it was not the best time to point out that one of those ‘babies’ was actually a ‘credible threat’ to the other.  Instead, he obediently took his phone from his pocket (he was _not_ walking across the room to get the good camera with Locksley so close to Robbie) and snapped a few pictures.  He had to admit, it _was_ pretty adorable. 

He tried, _really hard_ , not to think about how many picturesque moments in their lives had ended in horror.

“Video, please,” Felicity asked in her over-the-top I’m-trying-to-be-cute voice, as opposed to her every-day I’m-cute-without-trying voice.

Oliver chuckled, even though his whole body was still tense (and that was despite Locksley showing no signs of anything but the desire to snuggle).  “You’re going to be a tyrant, aren’t you?” he asked his wife.   Though, at least, she said ‘please.’

Felicity threw him a smile, one that proved she knew that any protests on Oliver’s part were all for show.  They both knew he would do anything for her.  “No more so than the last five years.”

“Nine, I think you mean,” Oliver countered, dryly, as he switched the phone to video mode, making sure to get Felicity’s soft, happy expression as she gazed down at her boys. 

Locksley was sniffing at Robbie’s earlobe, which was significantly smaller than the dog’s nose.  (Now, _that_ was a terrifying observation.)  It must have tickled, because Robbie’s little fist kept rubbing against it.

“You need a better sniff, don’t you?” Felicity murmured before pulling off Robbie’s cap and reveling his wispy dark blonde hair.

“What are you doing?  His head could get cold!” Oliver barely recognized the semi-hysterical words that emerged from his mouth.  He wasn’t so far gone that he wasn’t glad Roy and Digg weren’t around to hear it.

Felicity, of course, just rolled her eyes.  She had declared months ago that she was going to have no choice but be the laid-back parent, since the role of anxious over-protective parent was _obviously_ already claimed. 

Oliver had taken offense.  He knew then, as he knew now, that Felicity was right.  But he took offense all the same. 

“It’s May, Oliver.”

“The air-conditioning—”

“Isn’t on.”

But Locksley drew Oliver’s attention away from their little squabble by placing a long lick across the length of Robbie’s cheek and…his tongue was almost the width of Robbie head, which was…really, _really_ terrifying.

 Felicity, his brilliant wife with her two masters degrees, just “Aww”ed and laughed delightedly.

Oliver wrinkled up his nose and clenched his fists.  He hadn’t realized Felicity would be _this_ laid-back.  There was being relaxed and there was ignoring good sense.  “We really shouldn’t let him do that.  It _can’t_ be hygienic.  You know how many germs dogs have in their mouths. They lick their own asses—”

“And you lick mine,” Felicity laughed, but Oliver really didn’t think that was funny.  Also, should she really be talking about that stuff in front of the baby? 

Frowning, Oliver went to push Locksley’s face away from Robbie’s, but Felicity caught his hand, enveloping it in hers, and whispering gently, “It’s fine.”

Well, whatever it was, it woke Robbie up.  He blinked open his big blue eyes and looked directly at Locksley.  Who was maybe two inches away from the baby’s face. 

Now, Oliver knew that newborns had pretty blurry vision, but still, it must have been a scary sight, Locksley’s big furry face, his huge tongue lolling out…

Oliver held his breath, waiting for Robbie to let out a wail.  Petrified of how Locksley would react to _that_.  He had once started howling in response to one of JJ’s crying jags and the dog hadn’t been nearly as close to the source of the screaming.

But when little Robbie opened his little mouth it was just to let out a yawn.  He rubbed his cheek against his mother’s breast and Locksley responded with a much smaller lick to the baby’s chin.

And, _finally_ , Oliver was able to relax. 

A little.

Maybe, it was going to be okay. 

Please, God, let it be okay.

Oliver was even able to get a whole 30 seconds of uninterrupted video of Locksley and Robbie pondering each other, interrupted only by Felicity’s coos.  (Oh yes, she coos, don’t let anyone say differently), before Locksley started to whine. 

“What’s that?  What’s he doing?”  Did Locksley sense something was wrong?  Or had he gotten bored?  Maybe, he decided he didn’t like Robbie after all.   Or that he was jealous—?

Oliver’s wife rolled her eyes at him in a way that just _had_ to be exaggerated.  “ _Maybe_ he just wants up on the couch, like every other time Locksley has whined in the last five years.”

Oh.

That made sense.  But Oliver did _not_ appreciate the sarcasm.  He was on the precipice of an anxiety attack here. 

 _Then_ Felicity scooted over and patted the cushion next to her. 

What the _hell_ was wrong with her? “ _Felicity_ , do you really think this is the time to have the dog on the couch?” 

And, yup, Locksley was already there.  On the couch.  His tail wagging.  As happy as can be.  King of the God-damn castle. 

How was Oliver supposed to keep _anyone_ safe when he couldn’t maintain the barest minimum of control in his own living room.  How many times did he have to explain the dominance hierarchy to Felicity?  He was going to have to fly the damn Dog Whisperer to Star City just to talk to his wife!

“Don’t worry, Robbie,” Felicity sang, because she, apparently, had decided irritating Oliver was _fun_.  “Daddy only seems like a grump-grump.  It’s just that he worries is all.”

She was _not_ helping.  At all.  Neither was Locksley who had curled up next to Felicity, his head on her shoulder next to the baby.  Didn’t Oliver deserve at least a smidge of respect in his own home.

“ _Fe-li-ci-ty_ …” 

Then Oliver realized that he had just gotten that whole damn exchange on video, including his embarrassing freak-out voice, and threw the phone down with an angry huff.

“Stop worrying over nothing and come snuggle with us,” Felicity implored, her voice soft and inviting.  “We only have one first—”

Locksley let out a low growl.

Any tension that had begun to seep out of Oliver’s muscles snapped back times ten.  But Locksley wasn’t growling at Robbie.  His eyes were on the door and he had jumped off the couch to put his body between the entrance and Felicity and the baby.

Oliver stood slowly, his eyes on the door as he laid a hand on Locksley head.  “That’s my boy.”

“ _Oliver_!  Locksley, it’s okay…”

There was the unmistakable sound of a key in the lock and Locksley bounded forward with a bark that startled a whimper from Robbie.  Oliver followed Locksley, somewhat calmer since their enemies rarely used a key.

The door burst open with a childish shriek of, “ _Locksllllleeeey_!”

Because even with the new baby, it seemed the _dog_ was the most important person in the room. 

Locksley’s tail went crazy and he bounded into Sara’s open arms, transforming back into a puppy as he bounced and wiggled against her.

John shook his head as he stepped into the Loft behind his daughter.  “You know, I used the key in case Robbie was sleeping.  So running in here screaming Locksley’s name…kind of negates that, young lady.”

But Sara was paying about as much attention to John as Oliver’s family paid to him.  She was already rolling around on the floor with Locksley.  And, strangely, that made Oliver feel better.  At least, he wasn’t the only one with absolutely no control over his family.

Lyla skirted around her husband, four-month-old JJ on her hip, and headed straight for Oliver, kissing him on the cheek.  “Congratulations, Papa.”

JJ immediately lunged for Oliver and, grinning, he caught his godson.  Now, _this_ was a boy after his own heart.  “Well, hello, Super J.” Oliver held the baby over his head, his hands firmly on his little tummy, making JJ squeal with joy.

“See, your kid he throws all over the place.  His, he wants to swaddle in bubble wrap,” Felicity gripped, not even bothering to stand from the couch, proving she wasn’t feeling as fine as she pretended to feel a mere three days after giving birth.

But given that all Felicity had done since she gotten home was mock him, Oliver’s sympathy wasn’t at its highest. 

“You’re hysterical,” Oliver called out sarcastically, deciding that if Felicity was in pain she was going to have to say something. 

Instead, Oliver smiled up at the boy he held.  Honestly, he couldn’t wait for Robbie to be the sturdy little boy JJ already was.  For his son to smile and laugh like this.  Would it really only take four months?

“John was like that at first, too.  Oliver’ll get over it,” Lyla responded, already on the couch next to Felicity and reaching for Robbie.

Digg sent Oliver a long-suffering look and rolled his eyes at his wife.  Thank God.  _Finally_ , someone on his side.  

John cuffed Oliver’s shoulder and asked quietly, “How you holding up, man?”

The only answer Oliver gave was a sidewise look as he lowered JJ to his chest and started bouncing, but it must have expressed how he felt pretty well because John chuckled and squeezed his shoulder.

“Oliver, hun, hand me John Junior,” Felicity called, holding out her arms as soon as they were empty of their son.  “He needs to meet his new best friend.”

“I thought Locksley was Robbie’s new best friend,” Oliver couldn’t resist teasing even as he did exactly as she asked.

Maybe people would call him whipped or whatever, but the smile Felicity gave him made him want to hang the moon for her.  Even if all she did was mock him.  “Robin can have two best friends.  Just like us.”

Oliver was so busy smiling over that sentiment that he almost didn’t catch the first part of what Felicity said.  “Wait…Robin?”

Felicity smiled up at him innocently, with a look that was historically anything but innocent, her tongue peeking out, pressing against her top teeth, her eyes twinkling.

Uh oh.

“Oh no.  He is Robert or Robbie.”  Oliver crossed his arms and gave Felicity his hardest stare.  He was laying down the law with this one.  There was no compromise.  He’d even agree to Bobby, but _this_ …just no.

And, of _course_ , Felicity was about as intimidated as she always was.  “Yes, certainly.  It’s just…Robin and Locksley…” She gestured to their baby and their dog as she settled JJ on her lap.  “You have to admit it’s adorable.

Oliver’s mouth fell open.  This was the first he was hearing of this, but…the pieces started to click together and, as he stared at his wife, he came to the frankly horrifying conclusion.  “You planned this!  You said we should name the baby after my father, when all along you wanted to name him after…Robin F—fricken Hood!”

Felicity didn’t even bother to deny it.  Her eyes just found a distant place in the corner of the room as she screwed her mouth up to the side.  _Guilt_ was written in every fiber of her being.

“No.”  Oliver shook his head.  “ _Nooo_.  This is not happening.”

“Well, I think it’s cute.  You think it’s cute, don’t you, Johnny?” Felicity asked the baby in her lap, hugging him to her.

Lyla, who was clearly going with mommy solidarity, grinned gleefully and bounced Robbie…Rob _bie_ on her lap.  Not Rob _in_.  _Robbie_. 

Oliver looked to Digg.  He needed a little back-up here.  “Can you believe this?”

John shrugged.  He tried not to take sides between him and Felicity.  Though Oliver thought it was more because he found Felicity more intimating, than because of any sense of fairness.  “It is a little Green Arrow Fan Girl-y.  Robin, Locksley…”

Oliver’s eyes fell on JJ and…his eyes widened…they _wouldn’t_ …he looked at John and saw the same horror reflected in his friend’s eyes.

“Oh _no_ ,” John breathed, all pretense of Switzerland gone now that his own child was involved.

“Oh yes,” Lyla grinned.

And Felicity…she was positively delighted.  “Robin, Locksley, and…Little John.”

“Felicity…that’s…that’s…” Oliver didn’t even know what to say.  He was in shock.  “That’s just _wrong_.”

John was a little more than just irritated.  “Did you two plan this?” he demanded.

Their wives looked at each other, then turned to their husbands and said together, “Yup.”  “Uh huh.”

John and Oliver started talking at the same time, over-lapping each other.

“No.  This is not—”

“Unacceptable—”

“My son will _not_ —”

“I have some _say_ in this—”

Than Felicity…his beautiful, brilliant… _evil_ Felicity started singing, “ _Robin Hood and Little John, running through the forest. Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly, what a day_.”

“ _Fe-li-ci-ty_ …” Oliver moaned, rubbing his hand down his face.  He didn’t even...how was this happening?

Then little Sara skipped over, Locksley at her heels.  “No, Aunt Felicity, not like that.”  She clambered up onto the couch and Locksley climbed practically on top of her. 

Without permission. 

Because that was how in charge Oliver was in his own home.

“ _Thank you_ , Princess!” John declared throwing his hands up.  He, clearly, wasn’t understanding where this was going.  “See! She understands—”

Sara completely ignored her father.  Kneeling next to Felicity, she grabbed her brother’s hand and waved it to the music.  “Like this… _Robin, **Locksley** , Little John, running through the forest_…”

John gapped, but Oliver had seen that one coming a mile away.  Felicity, his angel of light _and_ darkness, laughed.  “You are absolutely right.”  She high-fived Sara and they started singing together, making baby John dance in her lap as they sang, _“Robin, Locksley, Little John, running through the forest. Jumping fences, dodging trees and trying to get away_ _. Contemplating nothing but escape and finally making it.  Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly, what a day_ …”

“Cheer up, boys,” Lyla called over the singing, “you can call them whatever you like outside the house.”

“I’m not calling him ‘Robin’ _in_ the house,” Oliver screeched.  Yes, he screeched.  He wasn’t proud of it, but it happened. 

John threw his hands up.  “I give up.  I just give up.”

Oliver took a deep breath.  Maybe it was time to step away.  Because the girls just kept smiling and singing and…he might just lose it.

Pinching his nose and trying to get his frustration under control, Oliver turned to John, “Drink?”

“Whiskey?” John asked hopefully.

“Uh huh.”

Oliver led John into the kitchen and away from the incessant singing.  Were the group of them trying to wear them down by annoying them?  Or by cute-ing them to death?

“ _Reminiscing this and that and having such a good time_ _.  Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly, what a day…”_

Well, if they were, it really wasn’t working.  No _way_ was Oliver’s son going by ‘Robin.’  No way! 

Oliver fished his best whiskey, the one he only drank with John, out from the back of the cabinet, along with two high ball glasses, and poured generous portions.  They were gonna need it.

John held up his glass.  “To your son… _Robert_.”

“To our sons!” Oliver clinked his glass with Digg’s.  “May they grow up quickly so we’re no longer out numbered.”

“Hear, hear to that!”

They both drank and the warm liquid was just starting to ease some of the tension when Lyla called out, “You hear that, Felicity?  You need to have a girl soon.  We need to keep the odds even.”

That called for another long swallow.  Oliver needed it before he was able to look over at his grinning wife. 

“I’m game.  Oliver?”

Crap.  Oliver couldn’t even stay mad at her.  “I’m naming the next one,” he grumbled.  Though, a baby girl too...he wasn’t sure his heart could take it.

And, of course, Felicity laughed.  She was absolutely giddy.  Oliver wondered if they gave her pain meds before she left the hospital.  It would explain a lot. 

Felicity turned to Sara and whispered in her ear.  Then the two of them started up again, “ _Robin, Locksley, Little John_ …”

“Oh _God_.” Oliver’s head fell forward.

But, this time, John just chuckled, his hand falling onto Oliver’s shoulder.  “Welcome to fatherhood, man.  Just when you think you got this, you realize you don’t got one damn thing.”

Throwing back the rest of the whiskey, Oliver glanced over at the couch.   At his wife, his son, his godson, and his best friend’s wife and daughter.  Locksley was lying across them, his tail wagging lazily.

One hour ago, Oliver was worried the dog would attack his son, now…

Robin and Locksley.

Well… _fuck_.

Oliver turned back to Digg, wondering if his desperation was showing.  “John?”

“Yeah, man?”

“How many damn verses does this song have?”

The look John gave him was about as helpless as Oliver felt.  Then it all became too much and the two of them dissolved into laughter.  Because, dear God, _this_ was his life.

“ _Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly, what a day_ …”

Gif by **Lyricalarrow**

For the full video by **yet-i-remain-quiet** go **[here](http://yet-i-remain-quiet.tumblr.com/post/144728763401/truemyth-scu11y22-millennialfangirl-i-made-a).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that who may not know, the song “Oo-de-lally” was featured in the Disney animated feature film Robin Hood. The talented **yet-i-remain-quiet made an Arrow fanvid inspired by the song, which you can find above. **Lyricalarrow** is responsible for the inspiring meme, inspired by the video. (That's what we do in this fandom inspire each other ;-))**
> 
> Speaking of inspiration, these lovely ladies inspire me every day. Thank you to **Ireland1733, imusuallyobsessed,** and **Fairytalehearts** for all their help and tireless support.
> 
> On a much more somber note, if you Google “Akitas and children” you will see some horrific bites. Akitas can be very dangerous dogs without careful training and management. If you mix them with kids, it's a lot of work to keep everyone safe. Personally, I'll stick with my Shih Tzus.
> 
> This is my last _written_ Locksley fic. I hope to write more in the future. In particular, I have promised and will write a Susan fic (I doubt it will be as kind as Billy’s) and I have a Helena future fic in mind that I really want to write. I have lots of other ideas, far more than time, so we’ll see where my muse takes me. I am going to be focusing on To Sacrifice the Sun for a while (check it out if you haven't yet. I promise it’s worth the angst).
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to comment and/or kudo this fic. You very much keep me inspired. I've been trying to catch up on the responses to the comments. I'll get there. I promise.
> 
> Happy Reading,
> 
> Emmy
> 
> http://emmilynestill.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> So, there’s the first installment.  I hope you enjoyed it.  It seems to silly and fluffy, reading it over now, considering the things I’m working on now, but, I suppose, we all need some light, fluffy family times. 
> 
>  
> 
> This series is an alternate Season 5 with Oliver and Felicity together, but as you see, also with Roy back.  I haven’t fully decided how that will affect baby Team Arrow.  I know Rory will still be part of the team, but the others are up in the air, since with Roy back as Arsenal Oliver won’t be alone in the field. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you got lost a little during this it’s probably because you didn’t read _Of Redemption and Inebriation_. ;-)  Next Thursday we will see Digg meet Locksley over Skype, because Locksley is a very tech savvy dog (not really, but can you imagine Felicity’s dog not being exposed to this stuff quite often).
> 
>  
> 
> After that, I have written installments for Billy Malone, Rory Regan, and baby Queen.  If you have someone you would like to see, I’d love to know about it.  Never know when the need to write some fluff will pop up (probably when we’re thrown into the depths of 5B), but for now I’m pretty involved writing _To Sacrifice the Sun_.
> 
>  
> 
> On Sunday, I have _If and Maybes_ , my angsty post 4x15 story, rewriting the end of the most painful scenes in Olicity history.  Check it out.  You can subscribe here on AO3, on my profile page to get updates for all my stories or you can follow me on Tumblr, where I announce everything and do sneak peeks etc.  (Sneak peek for _Ifs and Maybes_ will be up in the morning).
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to both **Ireland1733 and** **Fairytalehearts** for all their hard work and support through my various writing endeavors (I’ve been all over the place for the last couple of months).  I couldn’t do it without you both.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!  If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudo and/or a comment and don’t forget to check out my other stories. 
> 
>  
> 
> Emmy
> 
> http://emmilynestill.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
